The Stuttering Stallion: Blazing a Trail
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: He was the commander who destroyed the nation of Shu. Many praise and curse him for this deed, but let us imagine that he took a different path. Here, I answer the question: What if Deng Ai joined Shu?
1. No More

ATTENTION: The site is sometimes buggy, but this fic is **complete**.

The Stuttering Stallion: Blazing A Trail

"_We can think that other futures exist. We never know how the future shifts because of the slightest change. I want to believe that in our future, there are many possibilities waiting."_ (Ryou Fujibayashi)

Author's note: This is intended to be an alternate timeline for the events portrayed in The Stuttering Stallion, at least the events of Chapter 17 and beyond.

_Basically, in The Stuttering Stallion Deng Ai married the daughter of Chen Tai, Chen Xin. Together they had four children, and during his military career Deng Ai was able to befriend Guo Huai, Chen Tai, Sima Wang, and Ma Dai. (Of course, in Ma Dai's case it was more along the lines of mutual respect, as both men served opposing factions.) The relationship between Chen Tai and Deng Ai was so close that the younger man considered his older counterpart as a second teacher and 'father.' However, with the death of Chen Tai caused by Sima Zhao, Deng Ai's loyalty to the Simas wavers dramatically, and, thus, he decides to blaze a new trail..._

_Also, General Ma Dai doubted the belief that Wei Yan was a traitor, and after investigating the matter with Jiang Wei, he was able to get Wei Yan pardoned, but during this time Yang Yi defected to Wei. Wei Yan thus continued his service to Shu, but after a defeat at the hands of Wang Jing, Jiang Wei and Wei Yan soon found themselves arguing about the best course of action, and Jiang Wei, infuriated with Wei Yan's refusal to obey his orders, branded Wei Yan a traitor and forced him to resign. Ma Dai became bedridden after this decision, and thus is unable to assist Shu's armies despite still being alive._

Chapter 1: No More

Shu and Wei had long been bitter foes. He knew this, and yet he began to doubt his very allegiance. The man whom he called 'father' had died, his death due to a tyrant of a superior officer, and Deng Shizai could no longer ignore the situation. Through his tyranny, Sima Zhao forced Shizai to make a choice, and he chose morals over duty.

But to turn upon the Simas now would be a betrayal of his family, so Deng Ai had to take care of those affairs first. He sent his close friend and longtime comrade Sima Wang to the house of Chen Wen, the current Administrator of Changan. Chen Wen was the second child of Chen Tai, thus he was Chen Xin's younger brother, and thus being such a close family member he was more than willing to listen to Deng Ai's requests.

"So that is his plan... This is far too risky. He's putting all our lives at stake... Here, did Shizai already make plans for...?" Chen Wen was cut off by Sima Wang.

"Yes, I am going to fetch Xin immediately."

"Ah, why did I even doubt him? Yes, bring my sister here, along with my mother, nephews, and niece. They cannot afford to stay in Runan any longer..."

With swift feet, Zichu arrived at Runan. Having been a longtime friend of Deng Ai, and the best man at their wedding, Chen Xin recognized Sima Wang immediately. "Zichu! Is something wrong? I thought you'd be helping Shizai on the battlefield..." (1.)

"Xin." Sima Wang nodded. "It is unsafe for you to stay here. I'll make my explanations later. Take your children, and I will escort you back to Changan. There, your brother will care for you. Is Li Hua here as well?" (2.)

"Yes. I'll go fetch her... But... This is just too sudden, and worrisome..." Chen Xin quickly sprinted back into the house.

"All we be explained in due time..." Sima Wang tried to reassure her.

* * *

With Chen Xin safely in Changan, Sima Wang quickly recalled Captain Deng Zhong from his station. With the excuse that Deng Ai wanted his son to be in his unit, Zichu was thus able to get Zhong out of danger. After all, once an officer defects, his family will be executed unless there is proof that the traitor alone is guilty of treason and the rest of the family is innocent. With Chen Wen as such a high rank in the Wei court, none would dare trespass his turf, and, thus, Chen Xin and their children were safe.

However, even though Deng Ai's mother-in-law, wife, and children were rescued, Shizai's own biological mother was nowhere to be found. The old shack where she lived had rusted and caved in on itself, and thankfully no one still resided within the collapsed structure. Unable to get any information from the neighbors, Zichu asked the Mayor to tell Shizai's mother to move to Changan when she could, and headed back for Chen Cang.

Sima Wang returned to his friend's side to find that Deng Ai was arraying his armies for an attack.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to set up my forces so that they appear to be marching against the enemy. Though all of you are old friends or veterans of mine, it's still wise not to make ourselves too noticeable among the many military units of Wei."

"True, but since when were we not 'noticeable?' With Chen Tai's death, the fact that you haven't been contacted by the capital means that, by default, you are the General Who Conquers the West. That means that you are the highest military authority currently in this region, for neither the Regent Marshall nor the Prime Minister are in charge in this area. As long as you are in the Western portion of the Empire, you are its highest military authority. The same goes for the General Who Conquers the South and all similar ranks of the compass rose. Your authority is only subordinated to the Regent Marshal, Prime Minister, or to the General Who Conquers that specific direction, if you happen to be relocated. At this time, no one can defy your authority, not even Wang Jing, and he's the current Inspector of this entire province... He has both Civil and Military authority, but you currently outrank him by a very high margin." Sima Wang reminded him.

"So this means that wherever I go, I might inspire a myriad of reinforcements to follow me in case anything goes wrong?"

"That's right."

"Then why was it that Chen Tai had such a difficult time when Jiang Wei invaded this region?"

"That was probably due to the fact that, at that time, Qiang invasions had recently weakened the militia. Your wall helped hold off many of them, that much is true, but there were still several Qiang tribes living south of the wall's southernmost perimeter. They were able to slip through the various mountain provinces west of that position and strike. Most of the Militia were sent to Jin Cheng and areas to the northwest, from which the Qiang would be coming. Because of that there were too few troops to assist Commander Guo Huai. That, and because Guo Huai was merely the "Commander of the Western Legion," he did not have enough authority to punish any straggling bands of soldiers who would not provide him aid in time."

"So you're saying that our troops do their duties only when they have the chance to be punished? How cynical of you..."

"Unfortunately, friend, I speak the truth. But, enough talk. The moment you surrender to Shu, these areas will be far easier to conquer, as the entire military structure of the region will be thrown into disarray."

"Hmph, then what if I fell in battle during this campaign had I continued to fight under Wei?"

"Well, my cousin would have probably considered your replacement before then, but now that he hasn't yet, it would be easy for Jiang Wei to gain some ground."

"No, I think I know that he already has found my replacement."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Why do you think Zhong Hui exists, old friend?"

"Ah, I see your point... Sima Yi was already wary of your talents. His son would probably use all of his father's old loyalists, including Zhong Hui himself... Gah, if he can utilize Zhong Hui's greed, he'll be able to crush Jiang Wei once we've joined Shu, and it will be near impossible for Boyue to take this area once Zhong Hui arrives..."

"Wait, wouldn't you call him your uncle, by now?"

Sima Wang smiled. "Ah, true, I neglected to give him that family respect... Not that he deserves it, of course." (3.)

* * *

Jiang Wei rallied the warriors of the Han. It seemed fitting that, with the death of General Chen Tai of Wei, an attack should be in order. After all, Chen Tai was known to be a fearsome warrior. When Jiang Wei invaded Tian Shui, he defeated Guo Huai easily enough, but Chen Tai, Guo Huai's second in command, gathered a guerrilla force at Jin Cheng and led several raids on the Shu invading force, terrorizing their army for weeks before Sima Yi and Deng Ai arrived with reinforcements, driving these Shu soldiers out of the field.

But now that Chen Tai was dead, the only threat he had to worry about was Deng Ai. At least, that's what Jiang Wei thought, until he met Wang Jing, who crushed his invading army at a border city, unnamed because it was rather minuscule, but apparently a perfect place for an ambush.

Boyue felt troubled, and even Xiahou Ba would be unable to provide him with any comforting plan of attack. With both Deng Ai and Wang Jing in the area, their invading troops might suffer from some major counterattacks.

But he could not let such troubling thoughts bother him. Today, he would fight as a warrior of the Han, and nothing could sway him from that sacred duty.

* * *

Deng Ai's men continued moving forward, and their commander was uneasy.

Deng Zhong looked at his father, confusion written all over his face. "Why do you seem so distressed, father? You've been victorious in many other engagements, or, at least, you've kept most of the army alive... What's wrong?"

Deng Ai smiled at his son. Though he was fifteen, he seemed to be able to sense people's emotions quite well.

"It is nothing, just don't be so surprised when I do something shocking later, ok?"

"Alright, dad..."

* * *

Jiang Wei and Deng Ai met. But before a shot could be fired, Deng Ai stepped forward, and placed his banner on its side on the ground, before the shocked Shu army. "Do you know what this means, father?!" Deng Zhong gasped.

"Yes... Yes I do..." Deng Ai nodded.

"Does this mean you surrender to me?" Jiang Wei raised his eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I surrender to the nation of Shu-Han, to the General of the Central Army Ma Dai, and I hereby accept myself as his subordinate, not yours. You are the type of man who, consumed by want of fame, refuses to realize the true nature of things. You've suffered so many defeats at the hands of the Wei nation, and thus I'd advise you to fall back and allow others to lead the charge."

"You dare speak thus to the Regent Marshall?"

"Yes. Since I assume you've accepted my surrender to Shu, I have the right to advise my superiors if I believe that they are wrong. Your current warpath has only succeeded in causing havoc for the Shu army, and we as Shu officers have seen too many casualties in our lines. Thus, it would be wise for you to stand down, sir."

Sima Wang and Shi Zuan blinked. They had followed Shizai for so long, and even though they knew of this plan, well, they were still uncertain if they were going to follow him this far.

Yang Xin stepped forward and bowed. "I, General Yang Xin, formerly a General of the Wei army, hereby submit myself on the condition that I remain Deng Ai's direct subordinate."

"As do I..." Shi Zuan bowed.

"I may be Sima Zhao's cousin, but I believe that my family has gone too far with their schemes. Their actions are an insult to the Sima clan, so to uphold my clan I shall continue to serve as Deng Shizai's personal tactician." Sima Wang was the last to bow.

"Fair enough..." Jiang Wei scoffed. "Deng Ai, you are hereby given the rank of General of the Right Flank. I hope that you utilize this rank for the good of Shu. Now return to headquarters and announce your surrender to the Emperor himself. Meanwhile, I shall continue my assault on Tian Shui..."

"Sir, did you not hear Deng Ai's argument just now?!" Sima Wang shouted.

"Yes, but I shall disregard his commentary. As the Regent Marshall, I am not compelled to listen to objections from trivial officers." Jiang Wei lifted his head and strutted off.

Xiahou Ba bowed low. "I apologize, new friends, for his retorts. My commander has been... Well... Distressed as of late, and this causes him to be very irritable."

"No worries, commander. You should follow him. He will need a voice of reason to keep him from letting his troops get slaughtered." Deng Ai nodded.

"Fair enough... Have a safe journey, comrade." Xiahou Ba turned and hurried after Jiang Wei.

* * *

With uncertain steps, Deng Ai marched for Chengdu. The annals of Nan-Han state that this was, perhaps, the dawning of a new age. Han's fate could have never been certain, as the mighty states of Wei and Wu barred the path for its restoration. Yet, it is said that this moment alone may have changed the flow of time... But perhaps that view is merely superstition...

* * *

1. Zichu is Sima Wang's style name. To make my life easier, I might often refer to him as such.

2. Li Hua is Chen Tai's beloved wife. She therefore also serves as Deng Ai's mother-in-law. She did exist, but for now we'll consider her an OC.

3. Boyue is Jiang Wei's style name.

Well, readers, I wanted to add this when The Stuttering Stallion was done. As it turns out, I spent more time on this than on the latest chapter of The Stuttering Stallion, because I find alternate history much more exciting than something that's forty percent accurate or so. Thus, this fic was born...


	2. Chaos and Order

Author's Note: Pah, I know that in my latest update for The Stuttering Stallion (Chapter 18) I claimed that I wouldn't update soon due to finals. That's half true... I still take long breaks, and this was one of them.

Chapter 2: Chaos and Order

"Lord Sima Zhao, General Deng Ai has betrayed us. He surrendered to the Shu army at our western border. Shu troops have overwhelmed our positions at Xia Bian and Yin Ping and are closing in on fortress Chen Cang." Shao Ti stammered as he bowed low.

"Well, then it looks like I'll have to fulfill my plans early. Men, rouse the Emperor! Today shall be a new day for this land!"

* * *

Bound by chains, Emperor Cao Mao was dragged up the stone steps of Wei's Imperial Palace. Not a single Wei minister objected to this action.

"For negligence, free spending of Imperial Resources, and the rape of several Imperial women, Emperor Cao Mao is hereby deemed a criminal of Wei. Clearly, he is unfit to serve as our Emperor. Thus, I, Shao Ti, Imperial Guardian, hereby pass the scepter to Prime Minister Sima Zhao of Wei." Shao Ti bowed before Sima Zhao, who eagerly took the scepter.

"Yes. Now, the Empire of Wei shall no longer exist. We are now the Empire of Jin, and we shall help uphold the dynasty and crush the petty rebel states of Shu and Wu. Here, this pathetic excuse for a Cao shall be executed for his crimes, and Jin shall reunite China in place of Wei."

"My lord, there are Wei loyalists stationed across the various provinces. It would be wise not to provoke them into rebelling." A minister at court spoke up, startling the assembly.

But Sima Zhao laughed. "Let those rats start biting. Our feet will crush them one by one."

* * *

Back in Shu, news of the rebellion shocked the Imperial Court. As Deng Ai slowly marched for Chengdu, unwilling to waste time, a messenger quickly rode to him.

"General of the Right Flank Deng Ai, you are hereby given the rank of General Who Conquers the East. You are asked to make light of the situation and strike the enemy as soon as possible, as they will be disrupted due to the recent rebellion on their throne."

"Very well. I shall follow this edict immediately. Come, men. You shall liberate your home city today." Deng Ai laughed as his army turned around.

"What do you mean by that...?" Shi Zuan asked.

"Simple. We're going to have a talk with a former Shu general in these parts." Deng Ai smirked.

* * *

Wei Yan sat in his little shack, his spear still hung against the wall. He glanced forlornly at it from time to time, shaking his head and sighing. Jiang Wei had so viciously drove him away, and Wei Yan was worried that news from the city would reveal that Shu had been badly defeated and that Wei would finally have the most opportune time to invade.

Deng Ai was their greatest threat. He'd defeated Jiang Wei in every engagement, and now Wei Yan feared that one day Jiang Wei would finally lose everything, forcing Shu's armies to flee to critical locations such as the Yangping Pass, Hanzhong, and Saber Pass. Only in those chokepoints could the small and weak Shu army fend off the vast hordes of Wei.

So it was shocking for Wenchang to find Deng Ai approaching his cottage. Wei Yan immediately reached for his crossbow, but was appalled to find that Deng Ai was wearing a Shu uniform, along with every one of his soldiers and officers. Wenchang felt confused, but when Deng Ai knocked on his door he opened it none the less.

"What... You... Want...?"

"There is no need to be suspicious. I am a Shu general now."

"Why... Did... You... Surrender...?"

"The man who is now Emperor of Jin is the man who killed my father. He's made the lives of the people of Wei hell, and I cannot stand that. My loyalty lies to the people of Wei, and if restoring the Han means that they will find peace, then so be it."

Wei Yan smiled. "So... You... Basically... Want... Sima... Zhao... Dead..."

Deng Ai, Sima Wang, Yang Xin, Shi Zuan, and the rest of Deng Ai's staff exchanged glances. "Yes... That is the basic idea..." He smiled embarrassingly.

Wei Yan's smile widened. "So... Do... I!" With that, he grabbed his spear, and left his hut as a General under Deng Ai.

Encamped at the Shu town of Cheng Gu, less then ten miles from the Jin border, Deng Ai asked Wei Yan to tell him the plan to conquer Changan.

"We... Have... Only... Three... Legions..."

"Right." Sima Wang nodded.

"It's... Risky,... But... We... Must... Strike... Fast..."

"Please elaborate." Deng Ai added.

Rolling his eyes, Wei Yan sighed. "I'm... Bad... With... Speech... Hand... Me... A... Brush.. And... Paper..."

After giving him the materials, Wei Yan drew a map of the area, from memory alone, and detailed, through arrows, lines, and such, the garrisons that Jin would most likely have and the garrison that Shu should establish, as well as the plans for attack from those garrisons. (1.)

Sima Wang, a strategist by trade, and Shi Zuan, a decent cartographer, looked over the map, and both were surprised. "This is pretty accurate..." Shi Zuan spoke as he compared the map to their surroundings.

"And detailed... My, my, no wonder why Liu Bei trusted you so." Sima Wang bowed before Wei Yan.

Wei Yan shook his head. "No... Time... For... Flattery... We... Must... March!"

* * *

The army of Shu headed through the Xie Gu pass. With battering rams, they surged forward and slammed the gate of Xie Gu open. Shortly after taking the gate and taking care of enemy scouts, Zhang Yi arrived with reinforcements, and Deng Ai asked him to guard the gate, as Wei Yan planned. Then, the Shu troops moved forward to Changan.

The Jin army had grouped its forces around the fortress of Chen Cang. No matter how many times Xiahou Ba tried to convince Jiang Wei not to strike, Boyue was hopelessly stubborn. But, this time, his stubborness paid off. Wang Jing was in command of Chen Cang, and thus he couldn't support the Jin army at Changan.

That, and the flag waving over Chen Cang that day did not belong to Jin. It was the flag of Da Wei, the flag of the nation Cao Pi created long ago. No matter what, Wang Jing could not accept that the traitor Sima Zhao had usurped power from the Wei Dynasty, so, as a loyal Wei minister, he would do whatever it took to uphold Wei, even if he was the only Wei minister left.

So it was smooth sailing as Deng Shizai descended upon the city of Changan. Defending Changan was Zhang Hu, son of the legendary Zhang Liao. The moment Wenyuan's son heard that Deng Shizai was coming, fear for the first time entered his heart. Changan was Chen Tai's hometown, and was also the former capital of Xi Han, the Dynasty name for the first half of the Han Dynasty. This, of course, made Changan one of Shu Han's most critically desired locations, and thus Zhang Hu was uncertain if his talents could counter their resolve.

With no notable strategists by his side, Zhang Hu was even more uncertain of victory. Was it right for a warrior to lead his men to certain death? It did not seem so, and thus Zhang Hu ordered one of his lieutenants to call for reinforcements.

Sima Wang, meanwhile, advised Shizai to send out riders to the east and west to intercept any call for reinforcements Changan might have sent. There were few defensive posts to the north, Feng Xiang being the largest among them, and even Feng Xiang had a limit of 50000 that could be recalled to assist as reinforcements. But, to the east, Luoyang and Xu Chang awaited any cry for help. Luoyang, being the former capital of Dong Han, and Xu Chang, the capital of Jin had countless soldiers who could be mustered to Changan's aid.

Sure enough, Shi Zuan returned, dragging the enemy scout with his massive hand. "It seems like this guy tried to call for reinforcements, but I caught him."

Sima Wang stepped forward. "Please tell General Zhang Hu to lay down his arms. No one has to die today."

The rider sighed. "I guess that's the only thing I can do now." Rearing his horse, he rode to the north, back to Changan.

"Are you sure we can trust that guy?" Yang Xin asked with a hint of suspicion.

Deng Ai answered. "Zhang Liao was a great man, and as the General Who Conquers the West I heard many things about him... You were stationed to the far west, maybe you didn't know, but Zhang Hu was known to be a decent man, a worthy son for his father. I would like to think that he'd recruit similar people to assist him."

The scout entered Changan's south gate, and after relaying the situation, Zhang Hu sighed. He turned to his men and found that only a small handful of them were willing to raise their swords. "Deng Ai will show gentleness to the people of Changan, be they soldier or civilian. I will not win this battle. Men! Stay here, I alone will engage the enemy."

"But General!" They protested, for they knew that though Deng Ai was a great man, Zhang Hu was no villain, and they felt guilty feeling such regret in their hearts.

"No. I will not force you to lose your lives. I am a General of Jin, thus, it is my duty to fight on its behalf."

"More like you're a general of Wei who must serve Jin due to the dethronement of the Emperor, young man." An elderly man corrected him.

Zhang Hu sighed. "Not everyone is as reckless as Wang Jing." He replied as he rode off.

* * *

"I, General Zhang Hu of Jin, challenge one of you to a duel!" Zhang Hu yelled once he was in firing range.

Shizai ordered his archers to lower their bows, and he personally stepped forward. "General, is it truly necessary to die here?"

"I... I must serve my country..."

"Your country was the nation of Wei, was it not? That bastard Sima Zhao has seized control of Wei and turned it into Jin, and throughout the land there are only minor pockets of resistance, as most of the army has been corrupted. Need you give your life for a traitor?"

"And what should I do, then? Join Shu-Han and betray Da Wei just like you and Xiahou Ba?"

Deng Ai sighed as he dropped his sword on the ground. "Da Wei is gone. And even when it was alive it was not the Da Wei that men such as Xun You, Chen Tai, Jia Xu, or your father envisioned. Da Wei was quite corrupted ever since the First Emperor Cao Pi. Cao Rui, as Second Emperor, was a good ruler and cared for the people, but after his death Cao Fang proved horribly incompetent, and the Sima clan was allowed to rise... No offense to Sima Zichu, of course... Because of Sima Zhao, Da Wei quickly reverted to a government of tyranny and deceit. No Wei citizen could live peacefully...

"And now Jin has risen, and the people must suffer even more... Is it not right then, as warriors of morals, to rise against Jin?"

"You've spoken many truths, Deng Shizai, but I do not understand how the Second Emperor of Shu-Han, Liu Chan, is a more suitable ruler than Cao Fang. Is he not of the same flock? Sooner or later that Huang Hao will cause havoc and all of Shu will come crumbling down..."

Deng Ai smiled at that retort. "But, you see, General, ministers Dong Yun and Fei Yi of Shu have worried themselves sick over the matter, but if more men such as you see through that bastard Huang Hao, sooner or later there will be enough of us to make changes in Shu itself. If you ask me, it is better that China be reunited under the Han and that the people can experience peace, then to live in constant fear under Jin..."

"And Wu would have been an alternative, but now that Emperor Sun Xiu has recently died, Emperor Sun Hao is now in charge, and we all know that Sun Hao is far worse than Liu Chan. Very well, I, Zhang Hu, former General of Wei and commander of the Changan legions, shall now submit to the nation of Shu-Han. Let us hope that someday China can see everlasting peace..." (2.)

"With you in our ranks, perhaps that peace will come sooner than we thought." Deng Ai bowed before Zhang Hu, and both men entered Changan together. Happily, the people of Changan quickly raised the flag of Shu, and not a single drop of blood was shed that day.

* * *

The moment he heard that Changan had fallen, Sima Zhao ordered his legions to march from Luoyang through the Tong pass, in the hopes of retaking the city. He was unable to go past Tong pass, however, as the pass itself surrendered to Deng Ai, since most of the soldiers stationed there were residents of Changan as well. After a week long siege, Sima Zhao ordered a retreat, and Tong Pass remained in Shu hands.

Jiang Wei and Wang Jing continued to fight in the mountains south of Chen Cang. Deng Ai, knowing that Wang Jing was also a Wei loyalist, decided to leave Changan in Zhang Hu's control, with Sima Wang to advise him and Shi Zuan to watch his back. With Yang Xin, Shizai personally went to Chen Cang to speak with Wang Jing in person.

Shizai requested that, as General Who Conquers the East, he be allowed to talk to Wang Jing in person without having to worry about any attacks upon Wang Jing's camp by Boyue, and Jiang Wei, after a lecture from Xiahou Ba, relented and decided to let Shizai talk.

"So now you've come for me..."

"Indeed..."

"I can't believe that Wei Guan was a spy for Jin all this time... To think that he could have gotten me killed, but, then again, Jiang Wei might kill me long before Sima Zhao has a chance."

"Then why not join Shu?"

"And betray Wei?"

"Wei is gone..."

"That... May be so... But there must be men who will fight for it..."

"And die in vain? There are no more suitable Cao's to follow Cao Rui's footsteps."

"Yes, but..."

"And the people of Wei will suffer during these hopeless rebellions, no?"

"Yes."

"Then, as men of Wei, we want what is best for our fellow Wei citizens. Now that Wei is gone, if peace under Shu will achieve that, then why don't we serve Shu?"

"Well... Liu Chan is a pathetic ruler..."

"But even he has a son of worth."

"Yes, Liu Chen, but that boy might not see the throne if Huang Hao is still alive." (3.)

"Which is why we must be there to ensure that one day, Huang Hao will be stopped."

"Very well... Then I will also join Shu. But please tell Jiang Wei that I will refuse to follow his orders. Rather, I'd trust a fellow man of Wei."

"Fair enough, I will tell him that."

And with that, Wang Jing, too, became a Shu officer. The legendary Wei fortress of Chen Cang thus became a part of Shu-Han, with an additional five legions of soldiers joining Shu's ranks.

* * *

Shizai returned to Changan, and, sure enough, his wife and the rest of his children were waiting for him. Deng Zhong had fished them out, as he was left behind with Zhang Hu's unit.

"So you really did pull it off..." Chen Xin smirked upon seeing her husband.

"Yeah..."

"But, what now? The Jin army still outnumbers ours greatly, and Ru Nan is deep in their territory. Shu has fewer resources than Jin, and thus we have a limited number of troops to wield against those bastards."

"But, for some reason, I don't regret this decision at all, even if I have to deal with Jiang Wei as a superior officer..."

"And I'm sure father's proud of you, too, for sticking to what is right, even if Wei is no more." Chen Xin beamed.

As Shizai stood there, shocked at her comment, Xin suddenly dove forward and grabbed his right arm. "I can't stand sitting at home, wondering if I'll ever see you again... I'm going with you on all your future campaigns."

"But, Xin..."

"No. Do you think it's easy, for me to wonder if you're dead or alive? I have to be there, otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died without me being able to help you..."

"Xin..."

Tears filled her eyes. "No. I am now an officer of yours, commander, and thus you should treat me as such."

"I love you... I don't want to see you hurt."

"As do I, and do you think that I enjoy not knowing whether you're dead or not? No, I shall be by your side, no matter how many times you object."

"Xin..." Deng Ai was absolutely speechless as his wife held tightly onto his arm.

* * *

1. If you've seen one of those battle maps, there are arrows representing armies marching to attack or defend particular areas. There are also thick or multiple parallel lines representing large garrisons of soldiers. Wei Yan drew one of these to explain to Deng Ai how they should strike Changan.

2. Third Emperor of Wu Sun Xiu reigned for only six short years. He was a tolerant man, but was not particularly talented as a ruler, though he was able to make a few good decisions such as banish and execute Sun Lin, the man who dethroned his younger brother, the Second Emperor Sun Liang, who had to deal with the accursed tyrant Zhuge Ke as his Prime Minister. Sun Xiu, however, was a bit too eager to sit on his throne, and banished Sun Liang from any noble position after hearing lies about Sun Liang trying to regain power. Here, I made Sun Xiu's death four years early, and thus one can assume that Sun Liang's reign started four years early. (And ended four years early as well.) Sun Xiu died worrying about the fate of Wu. Not surprising, since the corrupt Fourth Emperor Sun Hao was in charge.

3. The online novel at Three Kingdoms dot com states Liu Chen's name as "Liu Chan," but that would confuse him with his father. "Liu Shan," the name they use, is an even worse accent in Chinese compared to "Liu Chan," as that sounds more like the official Chinese name. Thus, I will use Liu Chan and Liu Chen in this fic to distinguish between the incompetent father and his potentially decent ruler of a son.


	3. Carpe Diem

No Update in a Month? Gasp!

Note: The Stuttering Stallion will take a while to update... I just can't think of Jiang Wei and Deng Ai's final epic battle scene.

As for this fic, however, here's the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Carpe Diem

With Deng Ai's surrender, and the fall of Changan and Chencang, Ma Dai made a swift recovery. Once he found himself able to return to duty, the General of the Central Army immediately led a campaign to strike the fortress of Xiang Yang. Once that Jin stronghold fell, Shu could make an attack upon the central plains via Wancheng, and Luo Yang would be threatened from both the west and south.

Deng Ai's army grouped itself at Tong Pass, the only chokepoint separating Changan from Luoyang, and, thus, this point had to be held at all costs. The pressure was great, but thanks to Wei Yan's careful patrols and Jiang Wei and Ma Dai's attacks on Tian Shui and Xiang Yang, the men of Jin had little time to devote their energies on keeping tabs on whatever Deng Ai happened to be doing.

Lu Kang, the son of Lu Xun, was well aware of the consequences of not assisting Shu in the attack on Xiang Yang, so he sent General He Da, son of the acclaimed warrior He Qi, to strike Xiang Yang with artillery fire as Shu's infantry stormed the city. By providing fire support, Lu Kang would make sure that Shu would still consider Wu an ally even if both parties still had different agendas. After all, a friend that is there for you when you need him, even if you don't see eye to eye on many things, is still a friend nonetheless.

With Ma Dai capturing Xiang Yang, Deng Ai knew for certain that Sima Zhao would send many troops down to retake the city. If Zhongda's son simply let Jingzhou fall in Shu and Wu hands, the central plains would quickly be overrun by Shu troops from the west and south. Thus, the Jin army would have to be split, some would stay in Luoyang to counter any attack by Shizai, while others would move south to engage Ma Dai and keep him from taking Wancheng, for that would lead to a direct strike on Luoyang, something the Jin army could not afford.

"Since that's true, it is in our best interest to strike now. There is no better opportunity than this. They've deliberately weakened their military strength in this critical area, and if we take Luoyang, and hold it, we will have virtually liberated the Han dynasty, and none of our newly acquired comrades can doubt your loyalties with such a move." Sima Wang spoke, starting Deng Ai.

"You heard my mumbling?"

"Well, I'm your friend, and I care about what you have to say, even if those words aren't directed at me."

Shizai smiled. "But, I'm sorry, Zichu. I don't swing that way."

Sima Wang blinked. "You thought I was homosexual to begin with?" He looked confused.

Deng Ai sighed. "Forget it... Regardless, should we begin our march?"

Zichu smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Wang Jing, Xin, and I have already discussed our battle plan. Here." He handed Shizai a scroll.

Deng Ai took a few moments to examine the writing on the scroll, and shook his head. "For this to work, you're depending too much on Ma Dai. If he fails, what then?"

"Great minds think alike. Your wife made the same objection. Considering the fact that Wancheng is still quite a distance from Luoyang, even if Ma Dai were to be defeated, it would take a while for the Jin forces to recover and send reinforcements to Luoyang. That still gives us enough time to annihilate the defenders of the city. Mind you, all we have to do is break inside the gates and raise our flag on their pole, and that would crush their morale already. I know I've made mistakes before, but I am certain that, this time, Wang Jing and I have not misplaced our faith."

Shizai sighed. "Let me talk to Xin, and we can decide from there."

"Very well. But we really should hurry. Time is of the essence."

* * *

Zhuge Dan sighed as he examined his battlements.

This city of Shou Chun, once known as one of Wei's strongholds, had been badly neglected, mostly due to the fact that Hefei, a large fort less than fifteen miles to the south, was a far more critical position. Now that Jin had overthrown Wei, Zhuge Dan felt that it was his duty as a Wei officer to revolt, but this position would fall quickly if the battlements were this shabby.

He turned to his men, all of whom were also Wei loyalists and sympathizers in days long past. As a general of Wei, it was his duty to rise up against those traitors... But would that mean that they'd all have to die?

* * *

Far to the north, Guanqiu Jian gathered his own army. Ever since the death of his old friend Chen Tai, bad news had been spewing from the lips of his messengers. Apparently, Sima Zhao executed Emperor Cao Mao and crowed himself Emperor of the Jin Dynasty, and Deng Ai, Chen Tai's old student and son-in-law, had defected and joined Shu. With Shu's recent victory at Changan, the Jin army was extremely worried that soon their own capital at Xu Chang would fall.

Guanqiu Jian was a man of Wei. Like Chen Tai, he grew under that banner. To have it trampled on so nonchalantly was something he couldn't stand.

Wen Qin, governor of the neighboring province of Youzhou, agreed with Guanqiu Jian that enough was enough. Both commanders combined forces, and soon the two northernmost provinces of Jin were in revolt, claiming themselves to be Wei territories.

But Sima Zhao had no time to deal with them.

Zhuge Dan had hoped to contact Guanqiu Jian in a concerted effort to restore Wei, but with Jin having such strict controls over communication routes, it was neigh impossible, and he gave up the idea. Instead, he made a deal with Emperor Sun Hao of Wu. He would surrender Shou Chun and Hefei in return for Wu's protection against Jin's legions.

Shou Chun was a major agricultural area, thanks to Deng Ai, and Hefei was a major fort. For both to fall to the enemy so readily was unforgivable. The northern provinces were mostly grasslands, anyway. They were not nearly of as much important as that fertile plain, so Sima Zhao ordered his men to strike Zhuge Dan's forces at Shou Chun... With Jin's armies headed for Wancheng, Shouchun, and Youzhou, leaving the road to Capital Luoyang practically bare. If there was any time for Han's armies to make their move, it would be as Sima Wang predicted: NOW!

* * *

The men of Wu were not cowards, Ding Feng thought as he led his troops across the Chang Jiang. But, at the same time, their strengths could not be revealed on land. Wu's armies were masters of the sea, their navies were powerful enough to overwhelm any invaders, but their infantry and especially calvary paled in comparison.

However, Zhuge Dan's men were once men of Wei, and thus as men of Wei they were known for their deadly calvary shock troops. Ding Feng was more than pleased when he heard that Zhuge Dan was offering a surrender, and was more than willing to send reinforcements to assist in the defense of Shou Chun.

As he crossed the river, Ding Feng sighed as he thought of his old friend, Xu Sheng. Though Wenxiang was a few years older than him, the two were inseparable. They'd fought side by side at Chi Bi, and they played many supporting roles for far more talented commanders like Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, and Lu Xun. And here, on the southern edge of this river, Xu Sheng built an eighty-mile wide wall. True, it was a fake wall, but it was built in one night, and succeeded in its task of scaring Cao Pi into thinking that the nation of Wu was impenetrable.

Ding Feng sighed. If only Xu Sheng was alive, he'd do a much better job at protecting Wu than him. Regardless, this was not the time to mope around, no, the time to fight was at hand.

Zhu Yi and Tang Zi, both Wu commanders, had already been sent ahead to personally assist Zhuge Dan. Here Ding Feng and Yu Quan were sent with the main reinforcing army, since it would be difficult to have thousands of troops arrive in a day or two.

But just when they reached Hefei, a single rider was galloping towards them. "I am the last of six riders who were sent here... Our forces at Shou Chun are being fired upon, and we need reinforcements immediately!"

"Then we shall go to their aid. Yu Quan, rally the men. This will be our finest hour!" Ding Feng drew his sword and marched forward. The army of Wu, realizing that this would be their chance to be more than a thorn in Jin's side, quickly followed. Sima Zhao would learn that Wu wasn't merely a nation on the defensive! It could be a fierce predator as well.

As Ding Feng's troops approached the besieged allied city, Lu Kang planned for the worst. "Sima Zhao is not one to spare a city that has been seized from him. He will do whatever it takes to take the city and the resources that come with it. Thus, it would be wise to get ourselves a suitable fortification from where we can spring once Zhuge Dan is defeated. Thus, we must take command of a suitable army at Hefei, and that force should be sufficient to protect the survivors of Zhuge Dan's army as they flee from Shou Chun. I will personally be in command of that army. Zhou Chu, your father was the great Zhou Fang who helped fend off Cao Xiu at the risk of his own life. I suspect that you would do likewise for Wu. You will be Van Leader for this defensive expedition, and thus with both Ding Feng and I in the area, I trust that the rest of you commanders will defend the rest of the nation in our absence. I hope that there will be no problems with this plan."

With fleet feet, the men of Wu flew over the river into Hefei. There, they could see the flames of Shou Chun to the north, and Lu Kang prayed to Heaven that the people would take as little damage as was possible in such a brutal conflict.

* * *

In Shou Chun, Zhuge Dan found himself surrounded by Jin forces. Ding Feng's relief force plowed through many of Jin's legions, yet they were unable to cut a path to the city, thus keeping both Zhuge Dan's and Ding Feng's units divided.

"Cowards of Jin! You would lay siege to a city and burn so many outlying homes! What fault did these people commit for you to be so barbaric?!" Yu Quan yelled over the chaotic roar of battle.

"Hah!" Ma Long of one of the besieging Jin units laughed. "You Wu idiots have no idea how to wage war, do you? These fools chose to betray Jin. Thus, the penalty for betrayal is death. You men of Wu must love traitors, don't you?"

Yu Quan was furious, and yelled back: "Generals and other warriors who have betrayed their nation deserve death, but civilians, frustrated with their troubled lives in hard times, cannot be blamed for wanting a better life. You Jin curs have tormented your people for so long, so is it not right for them to want a better life under Wu?"

At this point, Ding Feng, noting that his second in command was debating with the enemy, used his eyes to scan through the various faces in the Jin line, and was, not surprisingly, disturbed to find a familiar face.

General Wei Guan was in charge of the enemy army!

Wei Guan and Ding Feng's eyes met, and Wei Guan called out: "So, Wu sends the mediocre talent, its last adequate commander, to face me in combat. This battle should be a cinch!" He laughed.

"If I do fall here, General Lu Kang will make short work of you!"

"And let his other flank get overwhelmed by General Zhong Hui and our Majesty? I think not. Lu Kang has half a mind, whereas you only have a quarter of a mind. The son of Lu Xun has enough brain power to know that his only hope is to hide behind the river and pelt us when we try to cross." Wei Guan chuckled, infuriating Ding Feng even further.

"Mark my words, Wei Boyu, you will regret this day!" Ding Feng called back.

"Oh, will I, Ding Chengyuan, or are you merely blowing hot air?"

With that taunt, Ding Feng let our a roar and began swinging his spear, hacking away at Jin troops in an effort to reach Wei Guan, who could only chuckle at the sight.

* * *

Back at Xiang Yang, Ma Dai rested his men. "We may have taken the city, but we have little time to rest. We have to move on and strike Wancheng. You there!" He called to one of his lieutenants. "Send a messenger to He Da. If he can continue providing us with fire support, we should be able to neutralize their position at Fancheng and, thus, we'll reach Wancheng unopposed."

As the messenger rode off, Ma Dai looked uneasily to the north. Would Deng Ai succeed in taking Luoyang, or would these toils be in vain?

* * *

Husband and Wife met in his war tent.

Women were not allowed on the battlefield. The Shu army was not one to hire prostitutes, and all nurses and other medical/supply personnel were male.

But Chen Xin was no ordinary woman.

Most people would think her foolish, or arrogant, or, heaven forbid, foolishly arrogant in the fact that she was marching among the troops. To be the daughter of a prominent General meant that, as long as she didn't marry into a lower class, she had some influence in the army. That did not mean, however, that she had the right to potentially distract the soldiers or get herself killed. But Chen Xin knew who she was and what she was capable of, and so did her husband.

In the battle of Long Xi, Chen Xin dueled Ma Dai in hand to hand combat. Granted, she lost the fight, but considering the fact that she single-handedly dodged and snuck past thousands of enemy warriors, as well as dispatched at least thirty of them with her sword was something few, if any women of that era could boast.

But Xin was not merely "an-armor wearer with a blouse," or "a skirt warrior," no, her tongue was known to force any man to cringe back in terror. Deng Ai had always warned his wife that her tongue may prove to be her undoing, as a woman had no right to speak her mind in those days. But Chen Xin cared little for the boundaries society had placed before her. No, she'd just leap right over them, or kick them down if she must. After all, her lover, the general praised by Sima Yi and Chen Tai, her father, as "the greatest young mind Wei ever sired," would support her all the way. Deng Ai knew what he was getting himself into when he married Chen Xin, but he hardly regretted that decision.

Even if it meant that, either way, he was going to get killed.

Shizai gripped tightly on the battle plan in his hand. "This... This document dictates when and how we will die, doesn't it?"

She stared at him for a few moments, considering the various responses she could offer him.

"I can't believe you accepted such a plan..."

"You're right." Xin began.

"Huh?"

"Zichu is getting reckless with his strategies, and we both know that Wang Jing's even worse. Yet, is it not a given that, as commanders of armies, we must take risks from time to time?"

"If everything goes wrong..."

"Then we'll pay the price, but you've gone through hardships before and gone out alive, no?"

"Yes, but are you willing to juggle your life so nonchalantly, Xin? You know that Jin is not going to let us take Luoyang."

"Of course, but if we simply play it safe, by the time we fully scout out their positions and acquire a substantial amount of supplies, they will have already regrouped. We have to take advantage of the chaotic nature of the various armies striking Jin to attack now, even if it means that we're taking a major risk. There is no other way for us to have a quick victory, since we both know what Sima Zhao is capable of. Shizai, playing it safe might be the right thing to do in almost all situations, but this isn't one of them. I know that I didn't marry a coward who has such a strong fear of death." Chen Xin stared intently at him.

Deng Ai blushed. "I, er..."

"Come now, have you ever lost faith in Shi Zuan's strength or Zichu's resourcefulness? We'll find a way. Don't worry about it, for uneasiness will only lead to defeat."

Deng Ai bowed before his wife. "Thanks, Xin."

Chen Xin giggled. "What's with the formalities? You're acting too stiff, Shizai. Perhaps I should help you ease some tension?"

Deng Ai smiled. "Perhaps that would be best." He stepped forward and embraced her.

* * *

The next morning, the Shu army under its former Wei general began to move out of the Tong pass. Zhang Hu was left back in Changan, as enemy troops might make their move now that most of the Shu defenders of Changan were leaving.

Shi Zuan suddenly ordered his unit to halt, and the rest of the army followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Yang Xin called.

"I hear hoofbeats..." Shi Zuan yelled back.

Sure enough, Du Wei appeared in the distance, mounting a brown stallion.

"General Deng, you have orders to stand down for the moment. I must speak to the Lady Chen in private." Du Wei announced.

"And who might you be, sir?" Deng Ai asked suspiciously.

"I am Minister Du Wei, a direct subordinate of the Emperor. And no, I do not take orders from Huang Hao. Anyways, your wife shall be given a promotion in accordance with Emperor Chan's wishes. I am to discuss the terms of this promotion with her."

Deng Ai and Sima Wang exchanged glances, but before they could say anything, Shi Zuan spoke for them. "If you even think about harming or engaging in anything that could even remotely be considered sexual or romantic in nature to or, _Heaven Forbid_, with Chen Xin, I will personally, well, pardon my language, master, but I will personally kick your ass."

Du Wei blinked, stunned by Shi Zuan's blunt conviction. "I assure you that I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. Lady Chen is General Deng's wife, and, like all honorable ministers of Shu I will respect that union. Now, if you would excuse me..." He carefully slipped past Shi Zuan, who cracked his knuckles as a warning.

"Did you have to make yourself so brutal in front of a Shu minister?" Sima Wang smirked.

"Better I get the general idea in their thick, perverted minds and ruin my reputation than let Xin get harmed by some perverted arsewipe who claims to be a mind of the people." Shi Zuan replied with gritted teeth.

* * *

Chen Xin shivered as she held the seal in her hands.

"That can be yours, as long as you accept his majesty's terms." Du Wei smiled.

Deng Ai's wife gulped. This was the seal of the Minister of the Exterior.

Among the various ranks of the Han Dynasty, there were only three civil ranks who could be converted to top military positions. The Prime Minister could lead troops if he had to, and his orders would be superior to the Regent Marshall, the highest possible military authority besides that of the Emperor or the Prime Minister. The Minister of War, obviously, could lead troops due to his status at the main advisor or administrator in charge of keeping records of all campaigns and supervising the various military decisions in the name of the Emperor.

The Minister of the Exterior, responsible for foreign affairs, as well as practically anything that occurs beyond the nation's borders, including supervising military campaigns, could also lead troops if necessary. However, to have this rank held by someone who did not take the imperial exam was unheard of. For that person to be a woman as well, well, this was perhaps a once in fifty lifetimes occurrence.

As Prime Minister Jiang Wan had put it: "For Shu to give such a high rank to a woman, our nation must be in deep peril." And indeed it was. Warriors like Ma Chao and scholars like Fa Zheng were dead. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang was long dead and buried, and with the death of Zhao Zilong there were few warriors left who could possibly do even half of what that fallen hero could accomplish. Wei Yan, Ma Dai, and Jiang Wei had so much weight on their shoulders, and Deng Ai now had to share the burden as he was a man of Shu now. It was only fitting that Chen Xin shoulder some of those burdens as well.

Though it was true that the men of Shu didn't really know Deng Ai, or Sima Wang, or Shi Zuan, or Chen Xin, the fact was that these people had been given such high ranks (General who Conquers the East, for one) on a whim, and if they were to mistrust them now, then if Deng Ai were to resign or surrender, the administration of the legions of Shu soldiers stationed to the east would be completely disrupted, and thus the Shu army would hardly be able to defend itself against an assault from Jin or, heaven forbid, Wu. It was either trust Deng Ai now that they had given him such a high rank, or bust, for it was far too late to take back the authority they gave him.

Chen Xin stared at the seal. To accept this would bring great change to Shu's government, changes that she could never have inspired had she remained in Wei. Yet, to accept this would also take something extremely important away from her:

Her family.

Xin grew up in a loving and nurturing environment. She found a man who would care for their children as tenderly and extensively as Chen Tai would for Li Hua's children.

Any mother would want the best for her children, and Xin had seen first hand the consequences of children without parents... Those impoverished kids, who lost so many family members due to famine, became hopeless, bitter adults who cursed their surroundings and the future... She had seen many of the more rich sons of nobles becoming arrogant and devoid of morals because they had no guiding hand to push them in the right direction. She did not want such things to happen to her four children. They deserved better... They needed her and Shizai... Going on this expedition was already pushing it, but to abandon them and Shizai for this rank, that was unforgivable.

Decisions such as these could not be made alone, she decided. So, lightly brushing Du Wei off, she spoke: "Let me discuss this with Shizai and Zichu. I'll give you an answer once I've informed them."

"Ma'am, such issues involve our national welfare. If Shizai tells you not to take the offer, what then?"

"Then I suppose you'll have to look for another candidate, won't you? Let me tell you that Zichu also is unwilling to leave my husband's side, as they are brothers and family must stay together in such times. I will give you a prompt response once I've talked with my husband."

Du Wei's mouth snapped shut, and, drooping his head, he walked away.

Chen Xin stared back at him, and covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. Were these men dogs who would listen to Jiang Wan and the others as though their very lives depended on it? What made Jiang Wan so great, anyways? He was but a man, after all.

* * *

Once again, Xin talked with Deng Ai and Sima Wang, with Shi Zuan watching the tent flap.

"I can't believe we have to set camp for something like this. Xin, if you want to take that rank, I will not stop you."

Zichu kept his mouth shut, simply waiting for Chen Xin's response.

"How can you say something like this? It's as though you don't care at all." She looked hurt.

For a moment Deng Ai blinked, then he realized what he had just said. "N... No... It's just that I don't want to force you to toss this aside because of me... You're... You're you, you have what you want to do in life, and I cannot even fathom the idea of stopping you."

"Don't you even _care_ whether I'm dead or not? No... You don't... You'd just march off to war and not leave me a single note of your campaign, not letting me know whether you're dead or alive. Then all of a sudden you leave me a note _ordering_ me to _**pack my damn bags and walk a thousand miles to my hometown, which I haven't seen in years**_, and then you suddenly march in with your army and I decide to accompany you, _**and even then you fail to thank me**_. DAMN IT!" She slammed her hands and rose from the table, shocking Sima Wang and causing Shi Zuan to glance back at the tent with a worried expression.

Sima Wang glanced eagerly to the door, and bolted out of it, leaving Deng Ai to fend for himself.

"Xin..."

"DAMN YOU!"


	4. Honor Still Lives

Chapter 4: Honor Still Lives

Standing on the battlements of Luoyang, Sima Zhao stared uneasily to the west. Beyond the fort of Hongnong, the Shu army stood steadfast at Changan. Tong Pass stood between that city and any Jin strike force who would try to liberate it from Han's grasp. With many of Jin's finest warriors moving south to counter Shu's Ma Dai, the dice seemed to have been rolled in Shu's favor. Sooner or later Deng Ai would come, and Sima Zhao feared that this city, former capital of the Han and symbol of Jin's superiority, would be lost. The Han would prevail once more, as it did when Wang Mang thought he could start a new dynasty.

But he was Sima Zhao, not Wang Mang. Wang Mang was a fool who thought he could change destiny. True, Wang Mang held Luoyang, the capital of the Han Dynasty, for more than ten years, but great territories like Xuzhou and Changan were still under Han control, and Wang Mang lost his miniature Empire in less than fifteen years.

But here, Sima Zhao had a much better chance. The great Han was reduced to a small foothold on the Sichuan Ba and Shu provinces, along with the city of Changan and the fortress of Chen Cang.

But Changan was what Sima Zhao was worried about. Territorially it was not much of a gain for Shu. Yes, it grew crops, but not enough to sustain an army of more than ten legions. It boasted a large population considering that it was an old, famous, and relatively well-off city now that the Red Eyebrow rebellion had been long quelled. But the city still was nothing truly special.

Except for its symbolic importance.

Changan was the Western Capital of the Han. For it to fall into the hands of Shu-Han, it would represent the hope that Han could truly be restored. One Capital was now in Han hands once again. Who said that Luoyang would remain in the rebel's grasp? Perhaps Luoyang, too, would be liberated, and when it was Han could finally call itself "Han" with pride. Sima Zhao could not let that pride manifest itself... He could not fail. This time called for the greatest of Jin's strength, and Sima Zhao was not one to back down from a fight that would determine the survival of his dynasty.

But standing before him was Han's champion, Jiang Wei, and beside Jiang Wei was the one man Sima Zhao's father once praised greatly, the man Sima Zhao feared would crush his ambitions no matter how hard Wei Guan or Zhong Hui would try to protect them. Had only he not killed that man's "father," this crisis would have been averted, but it was too late to regret now.

Sima Zhao sighed. His dream, was it meant to be smashed? Was he meant to be like Wang Mang, a man who thought he could change destiny? Was the Han truly the greatest Empire China had ever known? No, those who defeated Qin were doomed to be defeated by Wei, and Wei and Shu-Han would be crushed by Jin. This was the fundamental law. Nothing could change it.

* * *

Sometimes Shi Zuan wondered how Xin and Shizai could stay together as a couple for so long.

When he stood before the enemy, or when he had to stick to what he believed in, Deng Ai was more brave and steadfast than anyone Shi Zuan knew. Yet, when it came to standing his ground when his wife was angry, Shizai could hardly hold his position.

Perhaps that showed how Shizai was a man of honor. Though it was funny how some women could easily overtake some men in combat, the unspoken code dictated that a man who would hit a woman, unless in cases of self-defense when one's life was threatened, was no better than a monkey or a degraded beast.

Shizai seemed to follow this law, to a fault. There were times when Xin was truly far too feisty, and as her husband Deng Ai should keep her down. After all, these waters weren't exactly safe. If Xin used one misplaced word to speak to Jiang Wan, for example, her head might get chopped off in an instant. Well, Jiang Wan wasn't such a petty man, but those who carried the rank of Prime Minister had the right to kill anyone who would dare insult them.

With sweaty brows, Shi Zuan and Sima Wang waited outside the door of Shizai's tent. They could hear the frantic yells of a woman inside, with Shizai doing what he could to stay painless and relatively healthy.

Sima Wang turned to his more muscular friend. "It's time like these when you wonder if men like us will remain single forever." He let out a deep sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Shi Zuan blinked.

"Look at us. You always act as though you're some bigshot giant who can kill things with your bare fists, but you're the kind of man who would feel guilty after finding out that you crushed a rat while riding a chariot. As for me, what am I, really? A hopeless nerd who obsesses over things no female would respect me for." Sima Wang looked forlornly to the sky.

Shi Zuan smirked. "So you start moaning like an angsty teenager when things don't go your way, huh? Don't you find yourself so out of character?" (1.)

"But look at us, aren't we both jokes?" Zichu pressed the issue, and Shi Zuan was getting annoyed.

Clenching his left hand into a fist, Shi Zuan gave Zichu a hard rap on the head. "Childish behavior deserves paternal cures, at least that's something you'd say." He laughed.

At that moment, the tent flap swung open, and Chen Xin emerged. Her blouse was rather... loose, and both Zichu and Shi Zuan could not resist staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She stared back at them.

"Um, Xin..." Shi Zuan began.

At this moment, Shizai also emerged. He looked quite tired, and this could be further emphasized by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh..." Zichu was at a loss for words.

Chen Xin could swear she caught her 'brother' drooling at her. She glanced back down at her blouse, let out a frantic gasp, grabbed Shizai, and bolted back into the tent.

Sima Wang turned back to Shi Zuan. "And if we're his closest friends, then what does he have that we don't?"

"Just shut up and take it like a man." Shi Zuan sighed.

* * *

The next day, the army of Shu once again marched off for Hongnong fort. What they were about to find at the fort, however, was something no Shu warrior was prepared for.

"You have been taking pay from me for two years now, and yet I haven't seen you do a single deed in my favor. Why, then, must I continue paying you? Yang Hu, I order you to engage the advancing Shu army at Hongnong. There are ample supplies and troops already at that base, but I fear that the current band of warriors I hired to be in charge are far too incompetent to hold off someone like Deng Ai. I hope that you will prove to be a commander of talent." Sima Zhao yawned.

The young man stared back at him in kind.

"Lord Sima Zhao, speaking to him in such a disdainful manner will only make him fail." A third man smiled as he entered the tent.

"Lord Shao Ti." Yang Hu bowed upon seeing him.

Sima Zhao only leaned further back in his chair. "So, old friend, you truly think this runt can achieve what Wei Guan cannot?"

"Don't be so quick to underestimate your men, my lord." Shao Ti nodded again. "Though Shuzi here has done little on the field of battle, he guarded Xiangyang with the upmost valor against the continuous raids by Wu. Only recently has he been called back to this position. Personally, I believe that had we left him in charge in Xiangyang, Ma Dai would not have had such an easy victory."

"This boy is barely over twenty! What makes you think he is capable of such great plans?"

"Let us see his deeds first, milord, then we shall judge accordingly."

"Fair enough. You are ordered to hold the Hongnong fort. I hope that you will leave the Shu army fleeing back to Tong pass, knowing that they can never wrench Luoyang from the great arms of Jin!"

* * *

The Shu army had taken the pass at Han Gu, forcing their Jin counterparts to run back to Hongnong. Deng Ai pursued his foes for some distance, but since his army had marched the entire distance from Tong pass to this position, and since they had just finished taking an enemy fortification, Deng Ai thought it best to rest his troops.

Since he was a member of Jin's royal family, despite being a tactician for Shu, Sima Wang was able to convince a few locals to tell him all they knew about the enemy position ahead.

Taking his findings, Zichu went to Shizai's tent.

"The enemy officer is known as Yang Hu. He's a young man, but it's said that he has proven to be quite intelligent in debates and in strategical simulations with fellow commanders. It would be wise not to underestimate such a fellow."

Deng Ai smiled. "Sounds a bit like me a few years back. Alright then, call Yang Xin and Shi Zuan. Since they're the officers in charge, it would be best to..."

At that moment, the screams of war burst around them, and Deng Ai emerged from his tent, sword in hand, only finding his troops aflame. "They hit us with firebolts, which means that they're not too far from here. Everyone, spread out and fire at will!" He ordered.

Yang Hu nodded at the report that his raid was successful, but now that the bulk of the Shu army was after his head, he quickly ordered his calvary to greet them in kind.

Waves of Shu infantry, too full of rage to prepare themselves for a calvary assault, were run over by the dozens when they found the horses's hooves slamming into their faces. Shizai quickly called for order, but at this moment Yang Xin lead a charge forward. "These Jin bastards will not survive for having struck us so cowardly. Men, let us show them how true warriors battle!" He yelled. Riding forward and swinging his spear, Yang Xin rode straight for the Jin lines.

A series of Javelins, however, skewered his entire calvary unit. Moments afterwards, Shizai watched a young commander emerge from the enemy ranks, crossbow in hand. As archers distracted Yang Xin with their well-placed arrow shots, the commander fired his bolt, striking Shizai's longtime general and friend in the forehead. Yang Xin fell to the ground, dead, and upon seeing their commander fall, large groups of Shu calvary troops began to retreat.

It was at that moment, when he watched Yang Xin fall, that Shizai remembered the old plans Yang Xin had given him on Chen Tai's behalf. He had relied on Wei Yan's strategy and his own thus far, but he had neglected to utilize his teacher's advice, and thus it came to this.

Shizai could not let Yang Xin die in vain. Raising his sword, he ordered a battalion of infantry troops to join him as he plunged straight into the enemy lines.

* * *

Hacking and slashing, Deng Ai and the warriors under his direct commander did what they could to reach Yang Xin's fallen body, but with the Jin soldiers fighting them just as fiercely, these endeavors were in vain. Taking his spear, Shi Zuan yelled the words that Shizai had no intention of hearing. "Fall back! All units, fall back! It is pointless to die here!"

"But, Shi...!" Deng Ai called his Van Leader.

"Shizai, take what you have, and make sure that it is never lost. He died a valiant warrior and loyal friend, and that's what he would have wanted. We can't afford to lose anyone else. We must retreat!" Shi Zuan called back.

"He's right! Everyone, head back for the Pass!" Sima Wang added.

The Shu army fled, but as it fled Yang Hu ordered his men to collect their dead and encamp themselves where their enemy once proudly sat. As Shizai watched his enemy pitch their tents, he found himself rather confused. The Jin army was known to pursue the defeated Jiang Wei and kill every warrior who could not reach the regrouping point in time, yet here Yang Hu made no move to harass his fleeing foes.

As he entered the pass, Shizai slammed his sword into the ground, a few tears falling from his eyes. He'd fought with Yang Xin for years now, and had known him for twenty years. To have such a friend die so suddenly was something he couldn't accept.

And that's when Xin, seeing her husband cry like this, gave him a swift kick to the head.

"Now you're crying here over our lost friend. I'm not sure even he would appreciate it. If you have the right to cry, then what of the countless families who lose their fathers and sons on the field of battle? Wouldn't our tears merely drown the land? No, don't just cry like a weakling. Yang Xin lived as a warrior, as a man who wanted to see peace in the world, who wanted to end those tears, not create more of them. Get up, Shizai. Get up and make a plan that'll force Jin to surrender and finally cease the flow of these rivers of blood." Chen Xin glared at him grimly.

Shizai turned to his wife. "Xin..." He mumbled, letting her words sink in. At that moment, a coffin rolled and struck the door of the gate. On that coffin the words: "Yang Xin, hero of Jincheng, man of Wei." Were carved. Shi Zuan, Sima Wang, Deng Ai, Chen Xin, and Wang Jing stood around the coffin with head bowed. Yet, though Yang Hu was the man who killed him, they hardly expected that Jin warrior to respect the man he killed to such a degree. With a sigh, Shizai finally realized what Chen Tai felt when he was forced to torment Jiang Wei into leaving Wei's lands forever.

* * *

1. I am quite worried. After reading about 'Scrappy' in tv tropes dot org, I've begun to realize that Sima Wang and Shi Zuan might be 'Scrappies.' That is, they might be characters who I, the author, like a lot, but who the audience thinks are annoying. This is mainly because I have not characterized Sima Wang and Shi Zuan enough to be likable, I think.

As for Yang Xin, Wang Jing, etc, they'll show up, but I don't really care so much about them, and like ROTK they will show up occasionally and eventually meet their respective ends.


	5. Bit by Bit

I apologize for the long wait. I've done quite a few things over the summer, and I kept fanfics at a halt. Here's my attempt to continue my main project. I hope you enjoy this update...

* * *

Chapter 5: Bit by Bit

A splash of green rippled in a sea of white. Thankfully, not a single man in blue spotted this green splash as it shook across that white sea. Instead, they were too busy cozily resting in their base, nestled comfortably in the midst of these giant mountains.

Jiang Wei and Xiahou Ba had set up camp on the highest of these mountain peaks of Shu's northern border. Unwittingly, they did this in the fall, and thus these peaks began to be covered in snow, something the men of Shu weren't used to.

But Jiang Wei was not one to quit. Here he was, standing just above his hometown of Tian Shui, and only a coward would turn back now.

"Commander, our Qiang allies have begun their strike. I'm sure Zhong Hui will leave this position and go to reinforce the threatened Jin bases to the north. Once he's left, we can attack and take the city quickly." Wei's former tactician began.

"A traitor like Zhong Hui will not understand the great tactics of the Han, I'm sure. He can't even remain loyal to those Wei rebels, even! Imagine that! A man betraying the very faction he joined, a faction that had betrayed such a glorious nation... That so-called genius is nothing but a traitor's traitor. One who does not understand loyalty will fall like a half-sliced tree trunk before it." Jiang Wei scoffed.

Xiahou Ba smacked his forehead. "Even a half-sliced tree trunk can still stand tall. That's how loggers cut down trees to make sure they won't smash buildings or people..."

"I need no dissident talk." Jiang Wei snapped. "Just do your job and inform me when Zhong Hui is at least fifty li away." (1.)

"Right..." Xiahou Ba sighed, unsure how loyalty had anything to do with battle tactics.

* * *

Shou Chun was aflame.

Dozens of Wu and Jin soldiers fought as the inferno leaped higher and higher. Their arrows flew this way and that, piercing eyes, arms, groins, and any body part unfortunate enough to get in their way. As swords clashed and screams echoed throughout the battlefield, Ding Feng and Wei Guan continued their duel of words and iron.

"You Wu idiots have no idea how to conquer a nation. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu once had that vision, but they threw it away because they were so soft. Well, Zhou Yu might have only been unlucky... But after his death all you Wu idiots have proven is that you lack the intelligence to conquer cities, and that you can only protect what measly territory you have left. How pathetic!" Wei Guan laughed.

Ding Feng smirked. "Do you not see the bodies of your comrades lying all around us? Let me ask you this: Here, who is the attacker, and who is the defender? Haven't you always claimed that Shou Chun was your city? Well, we're taking it now."

Wei Guan sneered. "You don't know how to talk. You're just lucky because Zhuge Dan is a worthless traitor. If he still had a backbone and some sense of honor, this so-called attack of yours would have been driven back long ago. It's because he betrayed us that you Wu idiots are given a chance to gain some Jin territory, territory that you're unworthy of owning."

Ding Feng sighed. "Considering the number of bodies here, the only unworthy commander would be the one who shows no sign of remorse for those who died."

Wei Guan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Those who died today were too weak to stay alive. Is that not the fact of the matter? Now come face me and I'll make sure you join that pile of bodies!"

Ding Feng reluctantly raised his spear. "And to think that my precious weapon has to be stained with this thing's blood. Very well, I will make sure that you will never take a life again!"

* * *

Fleet horsemen rode away from Tian Shui, frantically running towards their besieged friends in the north.

"Lord Jiang Wei, Zhong Hui has been confirmed as the leader of that rescue expedition. Tian Shui's defenses are much weaker now."

"Excellent, Xiahou Ba. It's a true pity that you are the son of traitors, for you are serving the Han well indeed. Keep this up and you might be able to remedy your family's sins."

"Right..." The tactician sighed.

The Shu army approached the Jin fortress, unwary of what was waiting for them.

* * *

Xiahou Xian was lucky to be alive.

After Sima Yi killed every single Xiahou he could get his hands on, Xian's own existence was at stake. For a while, he considered changing his family name to "Jia," a clan name associated with the Sima family's rise to power, but because he would betray his ancestors by doing so, he decided against it.

Thankfully, Sima Zhao gave him the chance to prove that Xian had the right to keep his head, and Xiahou Xian was very willing to comply. Life under Jin was better than dying without honor.

The men of Shu inched ever closer, and Xian was worried. If he failed here, and was lucky enough to escape Jiang Wei's insane butchering of "rebels," then he'd face the executioner's axe.

"Men! To live after today would be a life without honor. As warriors of Jin, can we possibly live dishonorably? Fight till the bitter end and ensure that Jin will not lose to Shu on this day!" Xiahou Xian cheered his troops on.

But few soldiers were willing to raise their spears.

They were mostly Tian Shui citizens, and those who would fight were either sick of their impoverished state (and hoping that, by repelling Shu, Jin would reward them, since Shu's victory would be short-lived based on Jin's raw strength alone), or outsiders from other provinces in China who had no intention of turning their backs on their own hometowns, since many of their relatives and neighbors would die if they betrayed Jin.

With only 4000 of the original 11000 troops stationed at the base willing to fight, Xiahou Xian knew that his defeat was inevitable. There were 44000 troops here, but Zhong Hui took 33000 of them to fight against their Qiang foes.

The Shu army, 28000 strong, surrounded the city. Opening the gates, Xiahou Xian demanded an interview with Xiahou Ba.

The tactician came, with 600 elite warriors accompanying him. One always had to be careful, after all.

"General, you consider yourself a man of Wei." Xian began.

"Of the Province of Wei, yes. But I am a servant of the Han. Our clan has always been there for the Han Emperor since the days of Founding Emperor Liu Bang. I don't see any reason why we should stop that tradition." Ba replied. (2.)

"Well, the men of Shu killed General Xiahou Yuan. Was he not your father?"

"Yes..."

"Then why help them?"

"Because father made an error in his judgment. As a loyal servant of Han he fought under the Prime Minister Cao Cao, but once the Prime Minister showed his true nature as a corrupt, greedy, tyrannical man, father continued to fight under him, which is against the warrior's code, let alone a betrayal of Han."

"Then why didn't you defect to Shu the moment you came of age?"

"I had no ample opportunity to do so, but once that opportunity came, I took it, and here I am."

"Well, you know of what the men of Jin did to our clan."

"Yes, which is why not only you betray our clan by serving them, you also betray the Han. You are guilty of two of the worst crimes a man, and a warrior, no less, can commit. I hope you will repent your decisions and make the right choice from now on, brother." (3.)

"I understand... But there are quite a few dissident soldiers here. You should let them go."

"I will, after I force them to hand over their armor and weapons. For the moment they are Prisoners of War, and will later be sent to Wu and released over the Wu border. I will give them no chance of telling Zhong Hui what has happened here. But, be prepared, if you are ever captured by Jin, you will meet a horrible fate... Like those of our other relatives."

"I understand. You can trust me."

Xiahou Ba smiled. "I know I can."

And, with that, Tian Shui was just about to surrender, but just after Xiahou Xian's troops underwent a change in uniform, the green flag that was half-raised over the city was cut down by a swarm of arrows.

"Zhong Hui has returned!" A Shu scout yelled.

"Can't anything be easy for us?" Xiahou Ba sighed as he desperately thought of a counterplan.

* * *

Shou Chun's walls began to crumble.

"This is the end..." Tang Zi moaned as he and Commander Zhuge Dan realized that their Wu reinforcements probably wouldn't reach them in time.

But it was at that moment that the Jin troops running towards them were cut down from behind, and Yu Quan, his face covered in blood, smirked. "Hiya." He let out a greeting.

Joy filled Zhuge Dan's face as he saw that red uniform. Perhaps Heaven didn't think that Jin should win after all.

* * *

On one side, Jiang Wei stood, his spear ready.

On the other, Zhong Hui sneered, his sword drawn.

Only heaven could tell if Han would prevail.

* * *

1. A Li is the Chinese unit of distance. It can be compared to a mile.

2. One of Liu Bang's main officers was a Xiahou. His name escapes me at the moment.

3. Traditionally, to call another person "brother" is a sign of deep respect or endearment. Since they are related to some degree, this fits even more when Xiahou Ba wants to make his point.


	6. Light in the Horizon

To Yan Yan: Hey, thanks for your support! Well, forgive me for saying this, I do not see why the fans of Shu think so highly of Jiang Wei. He is rather simple minded, unable to keep this troops from getting slaughtered by Wei. I guess if Kongming lived he wouldn't be such an idiot, but the bottom line is that I dislike him, and my immaturity, perhaps, prevents me from letting him have some tactical or intellectual advantages over Deng Ai, since historically Deng Ai crushed Jiang Wei in seven out of nine military engagements the two had against each other. I do thank you once again, though, for praising this story and I'll do what I can to, as they say it, "throw Jiang Wei a bone."

* * *

Chapter 6: Light in the Horizon

"Those rats..." The blue clad warrior hissed as he yanked an arrow out of his shoulder.

His rank bracelet, boasting the rank of Lieutenant, nearly slipped off his arm as he tried to stand... And all around him Jin soldiers lay groaning and gasping for aid.

In the distance, he could see the swerving flags of Shu and Jin, yet, with his troops cut down or wounded, there was little he could do to change the tide.

* * *

Jiang Wei thrust his spear forward. "Traitor! For too long you have oppressed the sons and daughters of Han. Lower your arms, or I'll cut them off!"

Zhong Hui laughed as he parried the blow. "You just bark all you want, dog of a dead dragon, and I'll slice off your silly tongue."

Jiang Wei's face turned bright red. "You dare laugh, worthless traitor?! What right have you to live, having crushed those who stood for justice? You're nothing but a vulture feeding off a wolf's scraps! Your 'Emperor' is a snake who bit the neck of the wolf cub Cao Mao, and you merely stand beside him because he gives you a higher pay. Scum!" Jiang Wei yelled.

"... At least Chen Tai stood by his fellow wolves as a loyal part of the pack... To think I once fought a worthy son of Wei, but why is it that, other than Xiahou Ba, there are no men of honor who once held their ranks? Deng Ai is a mere boy who thinks he's a man, but at least he's no petty bastard, unlike the beast I'm talking to." Jiang Wei sighed.

"Chen Tai was a fool who refused to see the weakening Caos, much like you, who cannot see how Han is dead. Like him, you shall die unfulfilled. As for the rat Deng Ai, well, he jumped off the back of an eagle to land on a sinking ship. I'll eat him later." Zhong Hui smirked.

Having kept Jiang Wei busy with his words, the Jin warrior glided forward and slashed at his foe's chest. This slash shattered Jiang Wei's armor, startling Han's Regent Marshall.

Before Shiji could add a second strike, Jiang Wei dived to the side and plunged his spear at the offender.

Zhong Hui shrieked as the spear grazed his ribs. With a roar, he twirled his blade and charged at Boyue, who danced about in an attempt to avoid the Jin General's strikes.

This bloody tango continued; both men trying to overcome the other and "rescue" the city. Zhong Hui, knowing that dirty tricks were the only way to win, sprang forward thinking that a stab to the chest would finish Jiang Wei for good... But Shiji didn't consider how swift Boyue's reflexes could be...

Startled by his foe's sudden advance, Jiang Wei thrust his spear right into Zhong Hui's waist, and the Jin general, his face twisted in pain, went down.

It was at this moment, when all seemed lost for the Jin army, that the injured Jin lieutenant, having seen his commander fall, rushed to the dueling site and picked up his commander. Jin's archers fired at the Shu troops who tried to capture Zhong Hui or take advantage of the duel's outcome, and with this cover fire Shiji was able to escape. The Jin army made a quick retreat north to Jincheng, with the Shu army too fearful of their foe's sharp arrows to follow them.

Jiang Wei was ecstatic, for Tian Shui, the land of his birth, was finally returned to Han!

* * *

Zhuge Dan and Yu Quan hacked their way past dozens of Jin troops. Ding Feng had to be alive... The death of such a critical Wu officer in these times would put an end to the revolt, and this defected Jin general would be forced to flee with his comrades back to Chao Xian, back across the Wu border, and he'd never see Shou Chun again...

But as these two warriors and their comrade Tang Zi exited the burning city, they found Ding Feng still dueling with Wei Guan.

"So you're a rat with sharp teeth and claws. I'm impressed." Wei Guan smirked.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face, and take your disgusting head while I'm at it!" Ding Feng growled.

"Now, now, what's with that face? You're strong, but you're fighting for a country that's going to be destroyed. You might win here today, but that'll be nothing but a bite on the ankle. Jin shall prevail." Wei Guan smiled again.

"And I'm sure you said the same thing when Deng Ai took Changan and Chencang, eh? Don't make me laugh. Shu and Wu shall crush Jin, and you'll be the first to regret what you've done!" Ding Feng sneered.

With that said, Ding Feng threw his spear, slicing Wei Guan's left bicep. The Jin warrior howled, and as he collapsed his troops began to panic. A few of them grabbed their commander's shirt collar and ran towards the city of Xia Pi, towards the city once ruled by Liu Bei in earlier days.

More and more Wu troops poured in from the south, while their Jin counterparts could not see a single horseman coming to help them from the north. With tears flowing in their eyes, these defeated warriors abandoned this critical Jin stronghold...

There was a time when any Jin soldier would laugh at the thought that Wu would take an inch of Jin's land. But one need only ask: On that day, which side was laughing then?

* * *

Chen Xin slammed her fist into the makeshift wooden desk. Reports came flooding in, telling the Shu troops stationed here, at the Han Gu pass, how the Wu troops were taking casualties at Shou Chun while the Shu army was "playing" a game of tug-of-war with their Jin foes in Tian Shui.

Chen Tai's daughter sighed, she didn't come here and practically abandon her kids just to waste time staring at a battle map. She came here to liberate Luoyang, to help teach these Jin bastards that no one could oppress the people of Wei and get away with it.

Though she wasn't thrilled about helping the warriors of Shu, at least they held true to their ideals, and because the people of Wei province, and of the other various provinces which were under Wei control, were also sons and daughters of Han, these Han warriors would not harm them.

No matter how zealous he was, Jiang Boyue would not hurt the citizens of Wei. He might end up killing several of their sons, those boys who chose to fight in order to keep "outsiders" out of their homelands, but he wouldn't kill any civilians, and that alone made him a far better man to fight for than bastards like Sima Zhao and Wei Guan.

But it was so frustrating! Yang Hu was more than a match for her husband, and as Xin stared at the map of their last battle, she still couldn't believe what had happened. The enemy tactician had struck as the Shu army was resting, and because of that, in a way, he violated international law. Yet, it was also Shizai's fault for not having built up countermeasures, as that particular part of the law is violated frequently, since "there are no rules in war."

Neither of them knew if their comrades in Shou Chun or Tian Shui had prevailed, and because of that a victory was even more critical. If both were defeats, the seize of Luoyang would startle Jin's army. If both were victories, once could say that the combined momentum was enough to demoralize the army of Jin and help the army of Shu win Han's capital. Either way, this victory was vital for Shu, and Xin could hardly take the pressure.

Her hand snatched large bits of her hair, and Xin grunted and shook as she tried to think of a plan.

"There's no need to exhaust yourself..." She heard a voice, and blushed in embarassment.

"Shizai... You should go back to sleep. It's pretty late." She turned around to face him.

"And let you catch a cold while planning our next strike? Ridiculous. Here, let Zichu and Wang Jing make our plans. It's time for you to get some rest..."

"That would be irresponsible of me." Xin sighed.

Deng Ai could only smile. "You're just exhausting yourself. We have several days to make our advance, and you look like you could use some rest to help jump start your brain, so here, Xin, let's go to bed."

Chen Xin sighed deeper. "If you insist... I just hate it when we have to deal with turbulence... That Yang Hu is really something else."

Deng Ai laughed. "Yang Hu might be talented, but you won't have to worry too much... I'm sure we can find a way to crack even him!"


	7. Nan Han

Chapter 7: Nan Han

"_A lonely flag waved over Luoyang._

_A green flag, a flag of promise and truth._

_Yet all around that flag were red stains._

_Honorable stains, and treacherous stains, and stains of innocents, all having the same color._

_Many died on this day, but they died for a new vision._

_Yet, many wondered how many lives would be spent for that vision to bloom." (Emperor Liu Chan, Imperial Poetry Archive #445)_

* * *

Jin's nightmare had only begun.

"Dammit!" Sima Zhao yelled as another of his soldiers fell before the arrows of Shu. "To think we could have held this position a few moments longer... How did Ma Dai anticipate our artillery position? Who would have thought he'd have calvary already hidden in a cave in these mountains? Everyone, get out of here! We must return to Luoyang before the enemy can chase us!"

The great Jin army had left Luoyang after Yang Hu's smashing victory over Deng Ai. With Emperor Sima Zhao at the front of this force, along with Generals Wang Hun and Hu Fen, no man of Jin felt that Ma Dai could possibly hold his own.

But with He Da reinforcing his troops and sending supplies to his supply train, and with Wei Yan having left Shizai's side to assist him in his campaign, Ma Dai knew that he had little to worry about. Yes, the Jin army was powerful. Yes, their warriors were not idiots. But the men of Jin lacked something the men of Shu had plenty of:

Morale.

Tian Shui had fallen. Chen Cang had fallen. Chang An had surrendered eagerly to the Shu army. If these were not signs of Jin's demise, then the Jin army had to be a bunch of fearless idiots.

_Shao Ti knew this, and when Sima Zhao left the great Capital, he tried to advise him._

"_My lord... You must be careful. Our soldiers may not be prepared for the enemy's wiles."_

"_Nonsense. Have you become a coward, Yuanbo? The warriors of Jin are the finest in all of China. We will crush these Shu worms and move on to Wu!" Sima Zhao laughed as he urged his convoy forward._

_And Shao Yuanbo watched with fear in his eyes. (1.)_

* * *

"_General Ma, enemy troops have entered the city limits." The green clad scout reported._

"_So soon?" Ma Dai raised his eyebrow. "I didn't think they'd send reinforcements, or is this merely Sima Zhao's invasion force? Very well. Everyone, prepare our pikemen, archers, and calvary. We will strike them from afar, and when they are weakened and charging at us, we will pierce their reckless hearts. Once their lines are broken and the survivors are a confused mass, our calvary will crush them and put an end to this pointless battle."_

* * *

_And sure enough, Sima Zhao simply waltzed forward, expecting to see mounds of dead Shu troops before him._

_As his Calvary surged forward to strike the Shu banners in the distance, however, they were impaled in mid-leap. Chen Tai's old calvary-killer tactic proved useful in the hands of Shu. The tactics that crippled Jiang Wei's invasion forces for so long were now forcing Sima Zhao to realize the folly of his actions..._

_Ma Dai found it so strange. Sima Zhao was a childhood friend of Chen Tai. Why would they have had such great conflicts? Furthermore, Sima Zhao should have learned some of Xuanbo's strategies during their conversations with each other, but apparently he didn't learn a thing. The strategies Deng Ai sent Ma Dai shortly before his march on Changan proved efficient indeed. The Shu warrior made a note to thank his rival turned friend once Luoyang fell to Han's might._

* * *

And as Sima Zhao fled from Ma Dai, Deng Ai advanced upon Luoyang.

Hongnong was the major fort between Changan and Luoyang, that much was true, but it was far south enough to let one simply bypass it as one marched for Luoyang. As Sun Bin stated: It was wisest for one to avoid well-fortified cities and strike less fortified ones, as that would ensure victory quicker and more efficiently with fewer chances of casualties.

Thus, even though his supply lines were, in effect, asking to be cut off, Deng Ai pressed on, closing in upon the city of Luoyang.

Unfortunately for Jin, Shao Ti was the only thing in his way...

"Minister, the enemy draws near. Our scouts have spotted them." A lieutenant reported.

"I wonder what His Majesty was thinking when he decided to move towards Wancheng. With so few defenses here, I fear I will be unable to hold this position... If Deng Ai's army is marching from the west, it means that Yang Hu has been defeated, or is otherwise unaware of our plight. All units, today, more than ever, we fight for the glory of Jin. Do not let these failures conquer us and prove themselves right after all these decades of defeats. We are the men of Jin and we shall prevail! To arms!" Shao Ti yelled as he raised his fist.

But yelling could only do so much. Now the Imperial Guardian had to show whatever talents he had on the battlefield, or die trying.

* * *

"Are the catapults prepared?" Wang Jing inquired.

"Yes, commander."

"Very well. All troops, listen carefully: General Deng may be the commander-in-chief of this expedition, but that does not mean that his words will ensure victory, not by a long shot. With the majority of you being veterans of many battles, you should recognize a more effective tactic when you hear one. Thus, choose what orders to follow accordingly. As for now, pick your targets and have our artillery fire at will!"

As Wang Jing's artillery unit smashed Luoyang's inner defenses, Shizai and Shi Zuan debriefed their archer and calvary units.

"I know that we've marched for a long time, and that you archers are tired because of that, but do not let fatigue keep you from earning our victory. Today, we stand as symbols of hope for the people of Wei. Their lives have been ruined ever since Sima Zhao took their throne, and if we win today we will prove to them that Jin is not so powerful; that it can be crushed and humiliated. Let us work for victory then, brothers, and once that victory is achieved Jin shall crumble! Onward! We shall free our Wei brothers and sisters today!" Deng Ai raised his sword as the army closed in on Luoyang.

* * *

And so the warriors of Jin threw themselves at the warriors of Shu. With their swords high, Shao Ti's troops believed that they were in the right, that they were fighting for some great purpose. Emperor Sima Zhao took the scepter from Cao hands for a reason, and that reason was to unite China under the Jin banner, thus ending this pointless bloodshed.

The men of Shu, however, were in direct conflict with this goal. They did not trust that unity under Sima Zhao would bring peace, rather, it would bring pain. Thus, they mobilized against the legions of Jin, ready to show them the glory of Han.

And, like the many hours of blood that passed in this war, Jin and Shu engaged each other once more. The Shu troops slowly broke through the city. Street by street, the Shu army marched forward while Jin snipers and shock troops tried to hold them off. A few blocks were abandoned when a handful of Jin snipers took out more than sixty Shu warriors, yet several blocks and squares fell into Shu's control.

Though the city's flagpole remained in Jin hands, more than three fifths of the city belonged to Shu, and because of this Shao Ti fled the east gate. He would reach Xuchang, the actual capital of Jin, where he'd prepare a counter-campaign to restore the old Han capitals into Jin control...

As the Shu troops continued trying to recover the city's occupied grounds, Jin troops began to appear from behind him.

The Jin soldiers behind Luoyang's walls were overjoyed to find Yang Hu's banners coming towards them. Yet, for some reason, those banners were dusty and torn. That was not fitting for a Jin veteran indeed. One's banners represented the state of one's army, and a torn banner was nothing to be proud of...

Yang Hu panted as he approached the city. From a distance, he was glad to find Jin's flag still waving over the city. Yet, now, as he slowly approached, he was appalled to learn the truth.

A shade of green had greatly overtaken what should have been a sea of blue in Luoyang, and Yang Hu knew that his end was near.

From behind him, General Ma Dai was coming with countless legions of Shu reinforcements. And Emperor Sima Zhao had already fled over the Yellow River to reach the fortress at Ye. If Luoyang fell, Ye, and not Xu Chang, would be Jin's new capital... And all the glory that Wei once had would be lost... To fight as a champion of Jin was truly difficult indeed.

Yang Hu smirked to himself. Yuan Shao once chose Ye as his capital. What foresight! It was difficult to attack Ye from the south, as the Yellow river, the port at Guandu, and countless ambushing sites in the terrain stood between Ye and Luoyang.

And soon Jin's government would be lead from Ye... The hope for this nation would be in Ye... And Jin would lose Luoyang!

And this warrior of Jin could not let that happen.

With a yell, he turned and called to his men: "Our brothers in Luoyang cannot hold their positions if Ma Dai is allowed to reinforce those Shu bastards! Face that cur of Xi Liang and kill him, men! Uphold the glory of Jin! None shall take our country away from us!"

And so Yang Hu's unit turned around and engaged Ma Dai's unit once again...

But mere cries for glory would not save the men of Jin...

As they rushed forward with their spears and swords, Ma Dai merely snapped his fingers, and the legendary Calvary of Xi Liang promptly ran them over.

Trampled upon by countless hooves, Yang Hu's brave veterans would never see their families again...

Yang Hu could no longer bear watching the carnage, and since living to fight another day was a far better option than pointlessly sacrificing oneself, he ordered a retreat. And so the men of Jin fled the scene, knowing full well the consequences of what this action would bring...

The Jin troops in the city also evacuated it; for they'd rather keep their lives than die as martyrs for a hopeless cause. Deng Ai and Ma Dai were left to wander the streets of the city, noting the piles of slain bodies that littered the streets. Countless civilian corpses were also left rotting in the streets; victims of circumstance they were. Sadly, the people of Luoyang would have to rebuild their lives...

Chen Xin stood under the city's flagpole, wondering how she'd be able to oversee its reconstruction. Her husband, meanwhile, perused what was left of its armory, with only one thought on his mind:

"_Despite the sacrifices made here, Luoyang has been retaken... Jiang Wei has liberated Tian Shui from Jin... So why can't I do the same for Ru Nan?"_

* * *

1. Yuanbo is Shao Ti's style name.

* * *

Sorry for the short update, folks. I felt that this fic had lacked an update for far too long. (The Stuttering Stallion was completed already before this update, for crying out loud!) Thus, I decided to update it ASAP, but my other projects, and life in general, have gotten in the way.

But, hey, I kept on working on it, and it finally came out. I hope that you enjoy it. XD


	8. Han and Jin

So I was debating whether to lengthen this chapter or to just post it now. It's pretty short in comparison to the other chapters, but in the big scheme of things an entire story arc has to be laid to rest, right? I consider this chapter to be the last a particular arc, so I'm posting this. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Warning: This chapter contains what can be considered sexual content. Please refrain from reading the italicized text if you are under 14.**

Chapter 8: Han and Jin

But before Shizai could send an army to take his hometown back from Jin, an enemy envoy arrived.

Upon seeing the General Who Conquers the West, he gulped and spoke: "I am here under orders to discuss matters of peace with your Minister of the Exterior."

At this Shizai scoffed. Civil matters were under Xin's jurisdiction, after all, and since this messenger came with few escorts it really did seem like Jin was desperate to make a deal with Shu.

So he stepped aside and allowed the messenger to talk to his wife.

* * *

"So, you Jin curs have finally decided to surrender, or is this something else?" Chen Xin grinned as she sat across from the Jin diplomat

"We... Um... We have recently seen the General's great prowess, and we believe that he would be a far greater governor for the Ru Nan region than our current Wei Guan. We shall hereby evacuate all forces from the city, and leave it in Shu's care. We trust that Shu can care for the populace better than we can at the moment."

"Are you sure it's for the people, or are merely so afraid of our might that you want to appease us with a gift like this to prevent my husband from crushing your miserable fortress of Xu Chang?"

The envoy winced at Xin's words.

"Milady, I offer the city in peace... There is no need for Shu or Jin lives to be lost."

"You mean Shu or Wei lives, filthy usurper. But, Luoyang is ours, and if accept this 'gift' Ru Nan will be liberated as well. Guanqiu Jian is doing for Wei what I cannot, and if I accept your peace you will strike him... However, I doubt that, even if you keep us from striking your rear, he will be defeated. Rather, I believe that you'll merely grow weaker.

"Thus, I will accept a five year truce rather than a fifteen year one. That, and once we've ceased fire with you, we can talk to Guanqiu Jian directly now that you won't dare shoot at us. Accept my new terms, or you'll still be attacked from both sides. Oh, and I'd like to include Wu in the bargain as well... I can't have them killing off the people of Wei in order to avenge themselves for your Emperor's actions towards them. What do you say, _sir_? Would you rather live, or die?"

The diplomat's face turned white with fear at her words. "Your new terms will be accepted... Ru Nan is yours and there will be a five year peace between our nations. Good day to you..." With that he packed his bags and fled with his escorts, back towards Xu Chang.

* * *

Sure enough, Shizai entered Ru Nan and found it devoid of any Jin presence. The city was Shu's now, and with the city came the promise not to shoot at Jin forces for another five years.

Good, now it was time for a well-deserved break!

Resting his troops, he personally went to search for his mother...

But she was nowhere to be found...

* * *

"_What have you done?" Shao Ti gasped as Wei Guan sat on the couch. The General's feet were propped against the armrest as he smiled at the Imperial Guardian of Jin._

"_What are you afraid of? With General Zhong also with us, there is nothing to fear from Deng Ai. He was victorious because Jiang Wei overwhelmed our position at Tian Shui, where Master Shiji was guarding, and those Wu barbarians overflooded my position at Shou Chun... Indeed, we were at fault for underestimating the enemy, but with our combined strength here in Xu Chang, Shizai could never hope to avenge her."_

"_His mother... General... You have made such a grave mistake!"_

"_The only mistake I have made was not doing it earlier." Wei Guan licked his lips. "She might have been fifty, but she felt like a thirty year old."_

_Shao Ti turned pale. Wei Guan probably had the wrath of Shu and Wei on their heads. After all, Deng Ai was son-in-law to Chen Tai, making him the sworn nephew of Guanqiu Jian... By marrying into the Chen clan Shizai would almost automatically be one of Wei's top generals if there was a Cao who still lived who could be talented enough to take Cao Rui's place..._

_Could Wei Guan not see this? His actions were simply suicidal..._

_And, furthermore, doing such things to a woman was against Jin protocol. Wei Guan was clearly a brute and fool who would guide the fall of Jin with such actions..._

* * *

"It is said that, in times of war, our people shall not back down. In times of peace, our people shall not weep about the past...

"Today, we stand here in the city of Hanzhong. From this point the Founding Emperor Liu Bang marched off to conquer Xiang Yu and create the Western Han Dynasty. Fortunately, both capitals Luoyang and Changan are ours, yet both capitals are located extremely closely to the bulk of the Jin army, and once the truce is over both capitals will be greatly threatened.

"But today, we have moved our capital from Chengdu to show that the past shall no longer apply for us. Those who died to make this day possible shall never be forgotten, yet it is also unwise to mourn them, for that will blind us with grief, and make it impossible for us to see the road ahead.

"Today, people of Shu-Han, our country shall be unified under a new banner! We are the nation of Nan-Han, and like the Xi and Dong Han Empires before us we will make certain that Han's banner rises forevermore!" (1.)

As Emperor Liu Chan cheered, the people cheered with him.

Among those who witnessed the Emperor's speech, Chen Xin was the only one with an unhappy look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Shizai turned to her once the Emperor had descended from the podium.

"Was it right for us to accept their terms? The people of Shu might be proud and in a celebratory mood, but the people of Wei... They will either suffer under Jin's fist or die fighting under Guanqiu Jian in the hope of liberating their siblings from Jin's tyranny..." Chen Xin mumbled as she glanced at the ground. She looked quite ashamed at what she had done.

"We can contact Guanqiu Jian personally, Xin, don't forget about that. You have the authority required to personally take officers and troops as escorts to visit Guanqiu Jian himself, and as long as you show no sign of betraying Shu the Emperor himself cannot stop you without a good reason." Sima Wang spoke as he overheard his two friends.

Chen Xin and Deng Ai exchanged glances. "Shizai, you're coming with me." Xin stared intently at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

"Zichu, you too."

"Sure thing."

"Tell Shi Zuan and Zhongquan to meet me at my tent in two hours. I'm going to bring us all to Guanqiu Jian's headquarters in Youzhou. He is my father's old friend and I cannot let him die in Jin hands." Chen Xin ordered, and Sima Wang bowed.

"At once, milady."

* * *

1. In Chinese 'Xi' means west, and 'Dong' means east. 'Nan' means south, so obviously Nan-Han is South Han or Southern Han.


	9. We Are Not Your Enemy

Recent chapters have been rather short as of late. This is due to the fact that though I've already planned out the ending sequence, the parts between now and then are still sketchy in my book... And College doesn't help with ideas, no indeed... I ask that you bear with me for now. :P

Chapter 9: We Are Not Your Enemy

Blue shirted men marched back and forth, the butts of their spears smacking against the ground. Each man carried a long, sleek spear, and each man carried the same stern expression.

But who could blame them? Wei was almost gone, and they didn't even know what they were fighting for. Yes, they could not let Jin terrorize their homes and families, but the Cao clan was gone. Those of that clan who survived either did not have the resources or the talent to restore the Wei dynasty.

But these men would still fight. They would fight for a principle, that governments rule for the people.

An Emperor must always care for his subjects, and not abuse or terrorize them. Sima Zhao did not understand this; he enjoyed drafting thousands of young men, and even some older boys, and making them fight to increase Jin's territory. He enjoyed forcing women to bear his children, despite the fact that doing so broke every Confucian, Taoist, or Buddhist principle. Clearly, he did not care about these Principles. He was just an animal who was able to kill their King and take the throne for himself.

But these rebel troops could keep their heads high. General Guanqiu Jian was their leader. He was one of Chen Tai's old friends, a man who had fought alongside Xuanbo through thick and thin. Now he was leading an army of renegades against the Jin Empire, and though they held two provinces and kept Jin from gaining northern resources, Guanqiu Jian's armies were still not influential or strong enough to help the people of Wei gain the peace and prosperity they so desperately needed...

With a sigh, Guanqiu Jian glanced at his spear. How many lives had he taken with this stick, and what had he achieved from taking so many lives?

Many, and little...

Too many sons of Wei, who were forced to serve Jin, had died by his hands. Yet, sadly their deaths were in vain... The Jin Dynasty still stood triumphantly over the ruins of what was once the glorious Wei Empire, and the nations of Shu and Wu slowly consumed lands and resources, ready to conquer what once rightfully belonged to Wei. The situation was so dire that Chen Tai's clan and their close comrades had fled to Shu, and Zhuge Dan of the Wei Empire, along with his own supporters, fled to Wu. With so many critical Wei families fleeing Wei's lands, to claim oneself a loyalist of the Wei Dynasty was to be a fool indeed.

Yet he was a son of Wei. He was born in Wei. He was raised in Wei. Was it not his right to protest Sima Zhao's usurpation and gather an army in Wei's name? He was the General Who Conquers the North, for Heaven's sake! He had the power to guide the nomadic troops and veteran forces from his Korean campaigns down south to crush this rebel and end his demonic reign!

But Guanqiu Jian wondered, why was it that his majesty Cao Pi ordered him to strike Koguryeo? Was it truly his majesty's plan, or was it Sima Yi's goal to acquire Korean territory as well as buy his clan time to mop up resistance within the court? With Chen Tai fighting in the East, and Guanqiu Jian fighting in the North, the Cao family would have lost the attention of two of their most powerful loyalists.

Though Koguryeo fell before Cao Rui took power, that nation's loyalists were steadfast and unwilling to bow before their Chinese invaders. With guerrilla tactics, they kept the Wei army from maintaining a firm hold on that province. They were a brave people, and though they were defeated Guanqiu Jian was sure that they'd rise once again. Pakeche and Silla were still standing, but Guanqiu doubted that they'd be able to take Koguryeo over. Those people were far too resilient for that!

Yet, for some reason, the same could not be said for the people of Wei.

Why weren't they fighting their Jin oppressors? In every village he saved, the people would sing Guanqiu's praises. They would celebrate the fact that Wei's champion from the north had come south to rescue them...

Yet they themselves would not raise their swords to fight their circumstances. They just sat like semi-conscious chickens, waiting for the slaughter. Why? He could not understand. Why would they just sit there, when they had all the power to rise and fight?

The men of Wei were not cowards. When they fought against the brave sons of Koguryo, they fought well, taking that nation's capital and driving those fierce warriors out of the field. Those would not have been the outcomes of battles fought by a cowardly army. Why, then, were the people of Wei not like the people of Koguryo? Why did they just stand there and let Sima Zhao rule unopposed?

Guanqiu Jian scoffed. Despite having defeated Koguryo, he'd be able to hold his head up high if he surrendered to them and served as one of their general's instead. With a bitter laugh, he muttered. "At least they know the meaning of dignity..."

But bitter thoughts would only lead to the destruction of this army of loyalists, so Guanqiu shouted at his men to train more vigorously. They would liberate capital Xu Chang and restore Wei to its former glory. Zhuge Dan and Chen Tai's families were merely exiles, after all. They joined Wu and Shu not because they truly supported Wu or Shu, but because those two nations were much friendlier to their people than Jin would ever be. Once Xu Chang was liberated, Guanqiu Jian was sure that both of them would come back.

He just didn't expect to see some of them return so soon...

* * *

Xin shivered as Shizai and the rest of her escorts marched through the thick snow.

"You alright?" He draped another blanket over her shoulders. "It's a pity the insulation is so horrible in our carriages." Shizai sighed.

The convoy continued to rumble slowly, with the troops sent in case of bandits or unwitting Jin forces marching beside it. Xin and Shizai shared the carriage in the center of the convoy, while Zichu and Shi Zuan directed the convoy from the front with Xiahou Ba maintaining order in the rear.

"I grew up in farmland... Even in winter Changan wouldn't be this snowed in." Xin spoke, noting the steam that left her mouth.

Shizai nodded. After all, he was stationed in Changan not long ago...

She sighed. "The things we do for our country, right? I wonder if Zhong's safe..." She mumbled a little with worry as she scooted close to him.

Shizai put his arm around her. "Zhong's stationed with Ma Dai. I trust that he'll teach him the way of the General..." He sighed too. "It's truly a shame for him to be born in a time like this."

"Qiu's diligent enough, but Fang's just a boy... And Yu's just a baby..." Xin thought of their kids and sighed. It was hard, going on a mission when your children were waiting for you back at home.

"But mother is caring for them, right?" Shizai spoke, rubbing her back.

Chen Xin shook her head and put it on his shoulder. She didn't want to put all her responsibilities on Li Hua, but her mother simply told her to fulfill her duties as Minister of the Exterior and return as soon as she could.

"I... I feel guilty making her go through all this... And them... What kind of parents are we if we're not there for our kids?" Xin shook her head.

"I guess this is the dilemma of those who have greater responsibilities than ordinary people..." Shizai sighed too.

"You sound like that can be an excuse..."

"It's the only thing I can say."

"Hmn..."

And the couple sat there, brooding over their duties and the sacrifices they had to make because of them.

* * *

Shi Zuan and Guanqiu Jian stared at each other as that Shu convoy, full of Wei nationals, arrived at the gates of Youzhou.

"Commander, it's an honor to see you again."

"Shi Zuan? Aren't you?... Why are you wearing that green uniform? And why are your soldiers doing the same?" The general raised an eyebrow.

Sima Wang spoke. "Commander, we have decided to assist the nation of Nan Han in its struggle against Jin... With the death of his majesty Cao Mao, Wei no longer has a ruler... We hope to liberate our people's lands and allow everyone to live in peace under Han."

Guanqiu Jian only stared at them. "You've decided to lower your blades and join the sons of Han, rather than fight independently as the sons of Wei..."

Shi Zuan and Sima Wang shuddered at the sheer disappointment in his voice.

"Han is not our enemy, _uncle_..." A high-pitched voice called out from behind them.

The old man's eyes widened as the girl emerged from the carriage and stepped towards him. With blankets wrapped around her like a little cocoon, Chen Xin smiled at her father's old friend.

"Are you Chen Xin, Xuanbo's daughter?" Guanqiu Jian asked, quite surprised at finally meeting her.

She nodded and beamed. "It's been so long, General."

Guanqiu smiled. "You've become a beauty indeed, and yet you have not let that affect your judgment... You have your father's spirit... I see it in your eyes. Well, Lady Chen, I see that you wear the robe of Shu Han. Why exactly are you doing so when you are a daughter of Wei?"

Chen Xin waved her hand with a laugh. "No wonder why my father always said you were so dedicated. You just won't stop talking about a particular issue, will you? Anyway, we've come to strike a deal with you, commander, would you care to listen? I swear I'll answer your question once I've said what I need to."

Guanqiu Jian could see that she meant business. "Very well. Our base is up ahead. You and your men can follow me. It looks like those of Han are treating you well, since you all look quite healthy and well decorated with badges and such. Thus, I'm sure I won't be hearing anything _too_ disturbing about them. Let's go, then. There is much I want to ask about your father and of what has gone on... You have no idea how slowly news travels out here."

Chen Xin smirked. "Trust me, commander. Knowing Sima Zhao, I'm sure the lack of news you're suffering from would not have happened if Wei was still standing. But enough of this. We need to talk, and empty words like these will just waste our time."


	10. Feeding a Hawk

Even shorter chapter. Sorry, but I realize that I can't abandon this fic yet I'm having difficulty with the finale, which will come soon due to fading interest. (Because this fic's too idealistic, relying on Shizai hypothetically joining Shu... And I want to work on my Ma Liang fic without any more Dynasty Warrior distractions, pronto.)

Chapter 10: Feeding a Hawk

Noble houses needed to follow noble routines.

Noble men had to do noble things.

That was proper, after all. That should be common knowledge for civilized people.

And despite their machinations and their ruthless nature, the Sima house was no different.

Sima Zhao calmly sipped his cup of tea as performers from across the Gobi desert danced before him. They claimed to come from the land known as "Russia," some place far to the north, where barbarians shivered in furs to try to fend off overwhelming snow storms. What civilized culture would volunteer to live in such dreadful places? He couldn't understand that mentality. If you already had the chance to live in a land as plentiful and amiable as China, why would you want to live anywhere else?

Then again, the Emperor reasoned, perhaps these people were forced to live in such horrible conditions… It wasn't so easy even for Chinese convoys to travel through the desert, after all. Being born in an inferior land meant that one had to live an inferior life… What a pity. At any rate, they apparently knew how to dance better than his own entertainment troupe… He'd have to pay these "Russians" to teach his own servants how to dance so well.

Sima Yi's son sighed in content. Despite the fact that Jin might be significantly smaller than what Wei once was, Sima Zhongda himself could never experience the glory his son was basking in now. The Sima clan was a clan of Emperors, not mere Ministers! Sima Zhao was Emperor of a vast portion of China, and was powerful enough to one day crush the petty states of Shu and Wu, uniting China under their glorious Jin banner! Those idiots in Shu and Wu, with their barbaric ways of living, were so inferior to Jin, and one day Jin's light could shine upon their unworthy skins… But that day had not come yet, and instead of lavishly living in Xu Chang, Sima Zhao was forced to take shelter in Ye.

So his face boasted no merry expression when Sima Zhao received the latest news from Jin's northern border.

* * *

Deng Ai entered his carriage with a wide smile on his face. Chen Xin quickly followed after him.

Sima Wang sighed as he watched the couple. Clasping his hands together, he shook them for a moment, before getting seated at his own post at the front of the convoy. "Cousin… Forgive me, but your mad reign shall end now…" He muttered.

Sima Fu's son let out a deeper sigh. Society dictated that a man who betrayed his clan was the greatest filth of all, yet a man who seizes power and abuses the people and the nation isn't even fit to be a person. Sima Zichu would rather be filth than lose his humanity.

* * *

"My lord, the Guanqiu army has overwhelmed our positions at Bo Hai. (1.) Sooner or later they will arrive at Bingzhou, and when that happens we will be finished. Our morale will be crushed and our people will lose the will to fight. We must defend our border at all costs. With General Zhong Hui still wounded, I fear that, without reinforcements, I will be unable to fulfill my duties." Wei Guan kowtowed before Sima Zhao.

"General Wei has a point. We are at the situation where our veteran commanders are unable to provide us with the leadership we need to fend off a powerful opponent… Perhaps we could attempt to speak to the northern Qiang tribesmen. Tian Shui might be in Shu hands, but that doesn't mean that they necessarily are on good terms with the Qiang. Though they are barbarians, the Qiang will be able to divert Guanqiu Jian's strength away from us by quite a large degree." Shao Ti spoke.

"I see your point, but a better plan would be to disrupt relations between the Guanqiu and Qiang armies. The Qiang already hate us, I'm sure. Otherwise why would they have attacked our bases north of Tian Shui? Why would they have helped Shu take Tian Shui from us? I don't trust those inferior bastards one bit. Rather, we should spread rumors among the Qiang of Guanqiu's ill treatment of whatever nomadic tribes he comes across. They know of Guanqiu's exploits in Korea… They know how fiercely the Korguryo bandits tried to stop him. They will clearly put two and two together and declare Guanqiu Jian as their sworn enemy. Once that happens our lives are secured." Sima Zhao laughed.

"Your majesty… The Qiang might be barbarians, but they're not idiots. They, of all people, should know what's going on between us and all the other factions, mainly because we've shown ourselves to be hostile to inferiors. They would find it far too convenient for such a rumor to be spreading among their ranks. Guanqiu Jian is attacking us and all of a sudden they learn that he's racist towards nomads? It's a rumor that's far too convenient for us, since Guanqiu Jian has no intention to attack Shu or Wu as of yet. They'll know that we're the ones who began this rumor and even if that rumor is true, they will be unwilling to act because their actions would be in our favor. They consider us a far greater enemy than Guanqiu's much smaller force… We should improve relations with them rather than use such a simple ploy." Shao Ti replied with a sigh.

Sima Zhao shook his head. "You think too highly of those inferiors, Shao Ti. I'm glad that you're prudent enough to make considerations, but there's no need to believe that we'd fail. Did you really think that, after having been beaten by Zhong Hui so many times, that they'd really have the brains to see through our plan? You don't have to worry. Just get a spy to spread the rumor and our future is secured."

Shao Ti blinked. Had his majesty not learned a thing from their recent defeats?

* * *

Jiang Wei growled. Because of the Minister of the Exterior's actions, Shu could not punish the Jin rebels for betraying the glorious Han Dynasty. Boyue had to wonder whether appointing that woman as Minister of the Exterior was the right thing to do. What would a woman know about politics, anyway? Women were better as mothers as nurses, as healers, not as politicians or warriors. If he wanted a woman officer in his army then she'd better be Chief Medical Officer or something where she could actually be quite useful, rather than a person holding such a high political and even military rank. Whoever appointed Chen Xin was an idiot, he decided.

The Regent Marshall wondered if he'd have to talk to Prime Minister Jiang Wan about this. Jiang Wan seemed skeptical of Chen Xin's abilities, and he wished that the Prime Minister would call her out on that and demote her accordingly.

* * *

A small convoy of supplies: weapons made from various territories of Shu and Wu, as well as grain, armor, and other such necessities for an army traveled by ship towards the ports of the Bei Ping area, an area that was firmly in Guanqiu Jian's control. Curiously, a green flag waved over every supply ship, with a large squadron of red flagged ships surrounding and escorting the vessels towards that "Wei" territory.

Guanqiu Jian stood there as the ships reached port. "Not long ago, I considered Shu and Wu to be Wei's sworn enemies... Yet even they seem to understand the meaning of unity and what our true foe is... The nation of Jin oppresses Chinese people, so it must be destroyed. I'm glad to see that even these southerners, who live far from the more noble north, are able to see this truth." With a shake of his head, he ordered his men to receive those supplies in return for gold and some Mongolian herb salt, for apparently they were a hit in the land of Wu. The people of Wu had never seen any desert, let alone one as unique as the Gobi Desert, so this spice was quite rare and tasty to them.

And so the Shu barges and the Wu cruisers escorting them left the port, and Guanqiu turned to his troops.

"Prepare our artillery and cavalry divisions. We will strike Yizhou tonight..."

* * *

Wei Guan was not at Yizhou... But even if he was it probably wouldn't matter.

Hundreds of Wu's bomb shells smashed against the walls of Fortress Yizhou, sending the province's most powerful fortification crumbling down. Before it's Jin defenders could react, waves of Guanqiu Jian's snipers moved in with Shu-made rapid fire crossbows, and opened fire at their shocked faces. The governor of Yizhou, a man named Shen Qing (2.), realized how pointless it was to fight weapons that they did not expect to face, and surrendered just the same.

Sima Zhao would never learn what had transpired here at Yizhou, and sooner or later Ye would fall from an onslaught of technologies for which Xu Chang was prepared for, not his beloved capital.

* * *

1. Yep, I take the time to research out these things. All places can be found on the Chinese territorial map (ancient, mind you, though Changsha (the city from which my mother's clan originated), Chengdu, Luoyang, Hanzhong, Gui Yang, and Tian Shui still exist in their original names, with, obviously, several other large cities, like Changan (now Xian,) and Jian Ye (now Nanjing) still existing but with changed names) on Kongming dot net.

2. For once, I made up a name. Contrary to what you might think, there aren't that many Jin-named officers living at this particular timeframe, so I based this guy's name on Shen Ying. He will not appear again. :P


	11. For The Greater Good

A short, probably somewhat dull chapter, mainly because it's here to prove a point. Most of the action will occur in Chapter 13 (as Chapter 12 deals with political posturing and more 'morals' to be stated). Most of the character development will wrap itself up in Chapter 14, the FINAL CHAPTER.

I'm sorry, readers, but the more I read this fic, the more I realize how silly it must be. This is all based on speculations that would probably never have happened, and on lucky circumstances for the Shu army and pathetic blunders by the Jin army. If I were to make this fic actually work, I would have to rewrite the damn thing. Rest assured that I don't really have the energy to do so right now... :P

Chapter 11: For the Greater Good

_"Those who follow the ideology of the Greater Good tend to perform lesser evils in the name of that Greater Good. That's something I just can't accept."_ (Charles Bhepin, Shinji and Warhammer 40k)

As the Nan-Han/Guanqiu coalition army marched on Fortress Shang Dang, Chen Xin gulped as she thought of the circumstances that brought them to this point.

Dong Wu had broken its alliance with Nan Han, and the more she thought of it, the more she realized that, no, she couldn't blame them.

Jin and Nan Han had agreed to a ceasefire. Jin had sacrificed Ru Nan in order to make this ceasefire come true. As the Wu diplomat had argued: any commander with a sliver of honor would adhere to that agreement and not attack, but what shocked the nation of Dong Wu was the fact that Nan Han opened fire on the Jin riverside fort of He Nei, and in a sudden stroke slipped through He Nei northwards towards the main capital of Ye. Led by Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba, Wei Yan, and Fu Qian, the Shu army burned through Jin territory as they marched north. In concert, the Guanqiu Jian army of Xin Wei (new Wei) charged southwards.

Deng Ai, Sima Wang, Shi Zuan, and Chen Xin helped take Xu Chang as Shao Ti fled the city. There was no point holding what was once Wei and Jin's capital when the bulk of Jin's army was fighting for its life.

But Xin sighed. Jiang Wei had argued that this was all in the name of restoring China's honor. Those people were living under the curs of Jin, under the feet of tyrants and traitors bastards who abused the people. It was in the glorious Han's best interest to save the people who were enslaved by Jin.

What could she do to counter Jiang Wei? It seemed that the best course of action was to strike hard and fast, taking Sima Zhao as quickly as possible and ending this war once and for all. Chen Xin could only pray that Dong Wu would not declare war on Shu after these events, but she knew that Wu would not forgive Shu for breaking such a critical agreement. Dong Wu might despise Da Jin, but Dong Wu would never break an oath of a ceasefire. Morals had to be upheld over personal grudges.

* * *

  
Zhong Hui stood with his sword.

He had saved He Dong from falling into Shu's hands, but for what? Beating back Liao Hua, by all rights an inferior commander, could bring him no glory.

Shao Ti was finally dead. He committed suicide when ambushed by 'allied' troops in Chen Liu. Apparently the famous city went over to the enemy after hearing that He Nei had been taken.

Wei Guan had committed suicide as well. He swallowed a bottle of poison once he realized that his own hometown had abandoned him. The great city of Xu Zhou had gone over to Wu. The populace must have figured it was better to join a side that the people could trust rather than one as cruel as Jin or as untrustworthy as Shu.

To the north he heard that Yang Hu was holding off the combined might of Jiang Wei, Ma Dai, Deng Ai, and Wei Yan, but a single skilled commander would not be enough against four equally skilled opponents, especially considering that he was outnumbered and outgunned, with Guanqiu Jian bearing down on the north.

A new officer had shown up, a young lad named Du Yu, and he was trying to hold back Guanqiu Jian, but with so few troops all he could do was slow the older veteran down.

Zhong Hui groaned. It was over. The blood of the Simas had been spent. Emperor Sima Zhao was far too greedy and far too reckless. Those two sins caused them all to lose everything they had gained.

He raised that sword, and pointed it at his throat.

Perhaps it would have been better had he surrendered to the Han and swallowed his pride.

Perhaps he should have retired and lived a peaceful life while those other fools were butchered by their foes.

At any rate, it was far too late to debate about such things now.

With tears of regret flowing down his cheeks, Zhong Hui separated his head from his body.

* * *

  
Guang Ping capitulated when Guanqiu struck, and the walls of Ye crumbled before the catapults of Shu.

The two armies met at Wei Jun, and pursued the Jin army to Gu pass, where, for the first time in their lives, the Jin army held the pass at all costs. Bodies littered the front of the gate as Jin soldiers actually leapt off the battlements and hurled themselves with spears and swords outstretched at their foes. Their crossbow and ballista bolts and their arrows were being used up as they did whatever they could to hold the pass.

Liao Hua, Fu Qian, Shi Zuan, and Sima Wang gathered their men at Qi pass. A quick charge through that fortification would have them enter the valley where Shang Dang resided. If they could provide enough of a distraction, the main army could burst through Gu pass and both armies would mount a combined attack on Shang Dang, forcing Sima Zhao to flee to Bingzhou, where he would die.

And so they marched forward, hacking away at the last few clumps of men who were brave, or perhaps foolish enough to try to stop them.  


* * *

Du Yu was still a young man.

General Zhong Hui was nearly twice his age, and Yang Hu wasn't much younger either.

He felt like the Lu Xun of the north, except this time Jin was the losing side and was destined to die.

Yang Hu ordered them to fight to the end, and Du Yu would tell the same to his troops.

But was it necessary for all of them to die? They were defeated; it was obvious. With only a legion or so of soldiers, with nearly a hundred legions heading for you, it was obvious that defeat would be yours.

Even if their defenses at Shang Dang and the Gu Pass held out, the resources Bingzhou and Shang Dang would yield for them wouldn't be able to feed any army larger than three legions, and with the number of civilian casualties they'd be lucky if they could draft more than two thousand soldiers.

A legion was ten thousand. By that scale, two thousand was nothing.

So as Fu Qian's unit came into view, Du Yu surrendered the Southern Jin army to their Nan Han counterparts. They were finished, and it would be better to keep everyone alive than to let them all perish in this pointless war.

Yang Hu immediately branded Du Yu a traitor, and sent the remainder of his unit into Shang Dang.

As Regent Marshall, Jiang Wei ordered every ballista to be lit on fire. Though he used the 'inferior, traitorous' tactics of Wu, he burned Shang Dang to the ground, killing everyone in it. Yang Hu, bursting in flames, railed his adversaries with the words:  
_  
"Today I die, you miserable cowards, but I die with honor! I wonder if any of you can claim such a feat!"_

Sima Zhao, having spent his final few hours as Emperor fleeing to Bingzhou, ordered his Imperial Guards to gun him down with their crossbows, which they did gladly. He would rather die than surrender to the pathetic warriors of Han.  


* * *

Historians would ask: was it right for Shu to have betrayed the terms of a ceasefire and destroy Jin?

Some would say 'yes.' Da Jin deserved to die. She was cruel to her people. Nan Han's betrayal was justified.

Wu Historians would claim otherwise. Honor, international law, these were things to be cherished and upheld at all costs. Nan Han's claim that this act of betrayal was 'For The Greater Good' destroyed all the rules of propriety. Nan Han's warriors, in the eyes of Dong Wu, were truly cowards who betrayed all that honorable Chinese warriors stood for.

But, in the end, who can say what actions were truly in the right?


	12. The Treaty of Xu Chang

Chapter 12: The Treaty of Xu Chang

Jin was dead.

But, even in death, she proved to be as vicious as ever.

The people were sick, tired, wading along in a sea of tears. So many were dead. Sima Zhao was gone, but now that he was finally dead the people of China could finally fathom the extent of the damage he had either caused or helped go underway.

Guanqiu Jian scoffed as he thought of Chi Bi.

Hundreds of thousands of people, all dead in one night.

But what these 'heroes' of Shu did to Shang Dang was far worse.

Jiang Wei truly had no mercy. The city of Shang Dang was quite populous thanks to its location. It was difficult to attack, and located near some of the north's finest farmland. Considering how little farmland there was up north, Shang Dang was a critical city.

And now it was almost gone. Yang Hu was right; they were cowards… They were dishonorable beyond what any ethicist could fathom.

Chen Xin wanted to cut her throat. Right then and there. As a daughter of Wei, how could she let so many people from her homeland burn like this? (1.) Shang Dang was in ruins. In the name of the Han, Jiang Wei killed these civilians in order to burn out the Jin army. But what kind of honor was there when so many innocents were slain?

Ma Dai couldn't say anything to Jiang Wei. Firstly, the son of Xi Liang was merely the General of the Flying Calvary. Jiang Wei was Regent Marshall, the highest military rank in the Empire. His word, unless Prime Minister Jiang Wan or the Emperor himself objected, was law.

The veteran considered sending a dispatch to Jiang Wan, informing him of Jiang Wei's war crimes, but what good would that do for those who died?

"Take our rations and give them to the people. It's the least we can do." Ma Dai ordered. With a nod, Chen Xin ordered her unit to do the same. Shizai and Shi Zuan could do nothing else but follow their lead. Soon their troops were taking the bare minimum from their supplies, but, in the long run, at least these tormented people of Wei wouldn't starve to death.

Jiang Wei was, as one might expect, furious.

"These traitors chose the wrong path, and you reward them for it?" He scoffed.

"These 'traitors' are people, Jiang Wei! People! Have you forgotten what people are? Are you so blind as to slaughter everyone in your way just so that your beloved Han can be restored? Damn you! What kind of bastard are you?! Why the hell would the entire nation of Shu Han put you in charge of their army if you couldn't care less who lives or dies?!" Chen Xin screamed at her superior.

Jiang Wei stared at her with his mouth wide open. "How dare you, woman? You are hereby accused of treason. Guards!"

Deng Ai and Ma Dai both stood before her. "We object to your decision, sir. You're the one who should be court marshaled for burning an entire city to the ground." They spoke together.

Jiang Wei raised an eyebrow. "Must I execute both of you as well? So, Ma Dai, you finally show your true colors. You would side with two refuges from Wei who joined us merely because of some sob story where their father was killed and their ruler was evil. Hah! I wonder why neither of you considered the fact that your love is incest, Deng Shizai and Chen Tai's daughter! You both consider Chen Tai to be a father, so that makes you adoptive siblings! You've broken one of societies most crucial social taboos!" (2.)

Chen Xin gasped. How dare he insult her honor?!

Deng Ai was ready to raise his sword to cut down this bastard where he stood. He turned to his men. "Do you soldiers of Shu Han truly believe that burning an entire city in order to defeat the enemy is justified? Do you think that so many women, children, and simple farmers should burn just so that the Han can be restored?"

The soldiers of Shu raised their weapons.

"So you all turn against me. Traitors! All of you! In the name of Han I must bring justice to this land, and if I must kill three people who have done quite a bit for the Han, and slay these soldiers who have shed blood on Han's behalf, then so be it!" Jiang Wei raised his spear and charged towards them.

* * *

Jiang Boyue awoke on an infirmary bed.

He slowly got up, confused as to why he was here. Chen Xin and Deng Ai were rebelling. Ma Dai was joining them. Clearly, he was in the right.

But then he saw the face of Jiang Wan staring down at him.

"Regent Marshall, I hope you have a clear justification for what you have done." The Prime Minister spoke calmly as he handed him a scroll.

Jiang Wei stared at the document. He saw the words "Shang Dang Massacre," and sweat began to pour down his back.

At that moment, a single thought consumed his mind:

Han was never meant to be, was it?

* * *

Chen Xin and Deng Ai sat at a table in the former war room of Imperial Jin. This Xu Chang palace in general was very, very lavish; a clear sign that Sima Zhao had no idea what he was up against.

But, sitting on Chen Xin's side opposite from Deng Ai was a third person: her mother.

No matter what, Xin needed Li Hua's tongue as well as her own. She had been given a new task: to convince Guanqiu Jian to surrender. Having been a warrior of Wei for more than fifty years, Guanqiu Jian had no intention of standing down if Wei could still gain its own independence from Han. This would take all over own personal willpower. Xin was a citizen of Wei province, not of the Wei nation, and she had to convince her father's old comrade to be the same.

"I'm glad to see that you are in good health, Hua. If only Xuanbo were among us today… But, certainly, Xin has made his spirit proud. I must admit, I feel rather jealous that he was able to have such a fine daughter and wife." Guanqiu sighed.

His own wife had been left at Youzhou, where he'd expect her to be safe, and he didn't really have such a deep connection with her, nothing like what Chen Tai and Li Hua had. He had been part of an arranged marriage too, but his wife was the daughter of respectable farmers, and thus didn't have much of an education besides those of the agricultural arts.

Li Hua nodded. "I am glad to see that you are still well, Zhonggong. A pity we didn't talk much. At any rate, we can talk more fondly to each other later… We are gathered here for something far too grave, after all." (3.)

Guanqiu Jian tensed up, something rarely seen in a disciplined Wei commander. The icy tone of that last sentence hit home. She really did want to get this over with, didn't she?

Shizai only stared at his mother in law, and his eyes darted between the old commander and the aged lady. Did he have to be here if Chen Xin's mom could handle this?

"First of all, I thank you for assisting in the destruction of Jin. Bingzhou has finally been liberated and is now Xin Wei territory." Guanqiu Jian smiled.

Chen Xin smiled as well, and opened her mouth, but before she could speak her mother beat her to it.

With a smile, Li Hua replied: "And who is the leader of Xin Wei, may I ask? Yourself? If Wei is to be ruled by the descendents of First Emperor Zhihuan, then if you do not appoint a prince to the throne, would your current actions not be considered treason?"

Deng Ai could swear he saw the older man shiver. But, admittedly, that woman's serene smile wasn't comforting at all. Shizai wanted to ask Xin to remind him never to cross Chen Tai's beloved.

"Well… It is pitiful that a suitable heir is not yet available… I will serve as Regent until things settle down…"

"If a new ruler is not instigated within the next five years, then, old friend, I'm afraid that by civilized standards your government is null and void, unless you do want to look like a well-intentioned Dong Zhuo."

Guanqiu Jian gasped. Chen Xin glanced worriedly at her mother, who reassured her with a confident look in her eyes. Still, even Xin knew not to let her tongue flare up that brightly.

"I see your point, old friend… I, too, do not intend to let Wei civilians suffer any longer. They have lived as confused and silenced husks of people for so many years. But I cannot give them a suitable Emperor if none of the youthful Caos can be trusted to run a nation." The old man replied.

"Then why keep the name of Wei if the royal house is set in the background?" Chen Tai's wife snapped back.

"Because it is the name of our homeland… We have been a nation…"

"Illegally, by Han standards, and Cao Pi has been acknowledged as a cruel tyrant by both the nations of Han and Wu. Cao Rui was a good Emperor, but he was a single gem in a pile of manure. Those Caos that remain are either spoiled brats or incompetent hedonists who couldn't even govern a city properly. I think you're out of luck, old friend."

"Hua… What's the matter with you?" Guanqiu Jian gave her a confused look. He would expect a daughter of Wei to be more respectful towards those who made Wei possible as a nation.

"What's wrong with me?! Well, let me put it like this, you old coot. Governments must aid their people in time of need. So many Wei citizens had to live such deplorable lives, and so few of them could do anything to pry themselves out of their miserable existences! Why, then, must we pledge our loyalty to those who would not care for us?!

"To be honest I've never felt that Dong Wu has wronged anyone from that standpoint. They seceded not out of spite, but out of the fact that neither Da Wei nor Han has given Jiangdong the attention it rightfully deserves, be it government aid or military protection.

"We've been so fixated on suppressing barbarians just outside our borders or on pure power to help them, and by 'we' I mean those who reign over the masses and the loyalists, such as you, who blindly follow those tyrants!

"An Emperor must care for his people. As long as he proves worthy of that title, we, as ministers, must care for him. Now my daughter has had the chance to become a minister, since I've never acquired that role, but with me speaking here I'm practically a diplomat. So we who serve the Emperor must obey him if the Emperor fulfills his responsibilities, but none of Wei's rulers after Cao Rui have fulfilled their duties to the Wei people. Is it not right, then, for us to want to split away from the grasp of Cao?!" Li Hua nearly screamed.

Chen Xin jumped up and patted her mother's back. "I'll handle this, mom… Just… Just calm yourself…"

Li Hua scoffed. "Stand back, Xin. He's only so startled now because he knows I can counter his arguments… I'm afraid you lack the experience, even if you are quite competent in your post."

Guanqiu Jian shook his head. "If only you were a man, Hua… Wei would have been saved with someone like you in our ranks… Xuanbo was so lucky to marry someone like you."

"Old friend, why do you insist on locking yourself under the grasp of Wei when those who share our hometown are suffering so deeply?" Li Hua gave an exhausted sigh.

"I… I am a son of Wei…"

"And? I am a daughter of Wei, yet I see the truth in standing against the Caos."

"Then what do you mean by 'daughter of Wei?'"

Li Hua laughed. "Zhonggong, you haven't turned senile on me, have you? I mean the land of Wei! Our homeland! The province in which we have lived our lives and for which we, at least you, have shed blood!"

"I…"

"Don't tell me you're fighting for a clan who may or may not sire worthy heirs. For what do you fight, Zhonggong? For blind loyalty or for our homeland?"

"For… For our homeland, of course… And for all the lands that are under the banner of Wei."

Li Hua nodded. "I admit, that's more noble than my intentions. Yet, how can you be so sure that the Caos are the worthy rulers of our homeland and of those other northern lands?"

"I…"

"Exactly."

"Hua… You… You ask me to turn my back on Wei?"

Li Hua's eyebrow twitched. "Since when have I told you to turn your back on our homeland? I am merely asking you to allow our homeland to find peace and prosperity under Han, and not under Liu Chan either. He will be forced to dethrone in favor of the Crown Prince Liu Chen."

"But mom, no matter how much we want him to be Crown Prince, Liu Chen isn't Crown Prince." Chen Xin pointed out.

"Then that's your job, now isn't it?" Li Hua smiled at her daughter, and even Xin had to flinch and pull back towards her husband.

Guanqiu Jian sat there for a few moments, staring at Li Hua with surprise. "Honestly, Xuanbo was so lucky to have married you." Turning to Chen Xin, he spoke. "Xin, as General Who Conquers The North of Wei, I hereby surrender my forces to Nan Han. Xin Wei is no more… I can only hope that you and your colleagues can protect our homeland."

This time Chen Xin didn't need her mother to help her. This time she laughed and replied: "You sound like you're on your deathbed, General. Whoever said you won't be helping with our hometown's restoration? I'm even putting you in charge of that endeavor."

Guanqiu Jian blinked. "You're letting me take such an important task? Wouldn't Jiang Wei refuse?"

"As if I care what he has to say." Chen Xin sighed.

Guanqiu Jian bowed. "I am at your service, then, daughter of Wei."

Chen Xin smiled. "Glad to have you with us."

And thus, all of north China came under Nan Han's wing.

* * *

1. If you remember, Wei is both an ancient province and a nation.

2. He's screaming, hence the exclamation points for every sentence. I didn't want to capitalize every letter, for that would be a sore sight for the eyes. :P

3. Zhonggong is Guanqiu Jian's style name.

And as you've probably realized by now, I intend to have Li Hua be a Lady of War without the sword.


	13. The Sons of Jiangdong

Chapter 13: The Sons of Jiangdong

Jin and Wei had finally been pacified, that much was true, but the people of Jiangdong were in no mood to kowtow to Han. Hundreds of thousands of red armored soldiers lined up on Dong Wu's borders.

In Xuzhou and Shou Chun, territories that refused to submit to Han, countless northerners were willing to overlook the legends of "uneducated, cultureless" southerners and unite with them. Nan Han had eaten their compatriots, and this beast had reared its ugly head towards their hometowns. So it was better, then, to stand by Jiangdong, a faction they knew they could trust, rather than stay aligned with those untrustworthy fools of Han.

Lu Kang knew the odds were definitely not in his favor. If Shou Chun fell, Xuzhou would be cut off from their main force, and the pride Wu had for acquiring northern territory would be lost quite painfully and swiftly. It was fight or die for the Sons of Jiangdong…

* * *

For their part, the warriors of Shu were well aware that breaking the ceasefire would make it difficult for Shu/Wu relations, but how else could they have liberated Wei from Jin's clutches? But, clearly, they made it so harder for any true unification of All Under Heaven. Shu's warriors were not stupid enough to think that Wu's people would be happy to find themselves servants of Han.

So who better to lead Shu's offense than their zealous champion Jiang Boyue?

Jiang Wan demoted Kongming's student, giving Ma Dai the rank of Regent Marshall instead. With Huang Hao and several ministers close to the Emperor pleading on Jiang Wei's behalf, Jiang Wan decided to give Jiang Wei the rank of "General of the Central Army," instead of outright executing him for his crimes.

Wei Yan took Ma Dai's old rank of "General of the Flying Calvary," thus forcing Jiang Wei to obey the orders of his two former subordinates, the very subordinates he had scorned and despised nearly twenty years ago. (1.)

Jiang Wei eagerly took the rank that belonged to Ma Dai when Shu was relatively weak, swearing that he'd restore Han's glorious honor. With a sigh, Jiang Wan let him lead the frontline charge, knowing that he could not dam that flood of passion. However, he had Ma Dai, Wei Yan, and Deng Ai, the more sensible of Shu's finest generals, watch Jiang Wei's back in case Lu Kang ripped Boyue's lines to shreds.

* * *

"What is Jiang Wan thinking? Wouldn't Boyue slaughter the people of Wu like he did to Shang Dang?" Chen Xin hissed as Shizai's camp overlooked the forward bases Jiang Wei had positioned on the banks of the River Huai, with Wu forces on the opposite shore in Shou Chun.

"There's no point arguing with the Prime Minister, Xin… He knows that Boyue is a fanatic, yet to hinder Boyue's actions is totally futile… You know that." Shizai sighed.

"So you're just giving up?" Xin glared at her husband.

"No… Let's finish this task first, then we'll deal with Jiang Wei later."

"But what about…"

"Do you honestly think Lu Kang would let Jiang Wei destroy Wu? I doubt we'll see anything like Shang Dang. Lu Kang is not Yang Hu. He is much more aggressive. And Zhang Ti is not Du Yu, he wouldn't stand back and watch the city fall. If anything Jiang Wei is walking into a wolves' den, and we'll need to save his sorry arse."

"Then our soldiers…"

"Xiahou Ba is with Jiang Wei, and he's been given the complete right to overrule Jiang Wei's orders and take command if necessary. Jiang Wei is unable to say anything if Xiahou Ba finds it prudent to disregard his command. He lost that right when he burned Shang Dang…"

"Boyue is lucky to still be breathing, and he should be kissing Huang Hao's feet for begging Jiang Wan to let him live and give him a high post. It seems that Huang Hao even manipulated the Emperor to order Jiang Wan to give Jiang Wei that rank." Sima Wang muttered grimly. "Zichu, any word from General Ma Dai?"

"None so far… The commander has just ordered us to observe Jiang Wei's movements and to be prepared to move out the moment something seems wrong. If you ask me I think that Ma Dai is worried that Huang Hao might convince the Emperor to punish us if we try to stop 'Han's glorious champion.'" Sima Wang shook his head.

Deng Ai facepalmed.

"I wonder how Fei Wei is willing to put up with this…"

"As Imperial Guardian, what can he say if Jiang Wan tolerates Huang Hao's lies? If anything we should try to convince Jiang Wan to help root out the corruption from the top… Fei Wei alone can't convince anyone despite his high rank." Sima Wang replied.

Deng Ai turned to his wife. "You and your mother are far better with politics than I could ever hope to be… I guess that'll be your job."

Chen Xin nodded. "I hope mom's willing to force Jiang Wan to back into a corner… We need her tongue more than ever if we want to save China."

* * *

Lu Kang crossed his arms as his scouts reported the situation on the front. "Our warriors have engaged the enemy, and it seems that our lines will hold for some time… Jiang Wei is passionate, but he's far too reckless. We've taken down more of their men than they have of ours." The scout bowed.

"How many more? Keep in mind that Nan Han has a much greater population and larger army than us. They could lose five men for every one of ours and still come out victorious." Lu Kang grit his teeth. He had to hold off the Han flood, somehow.

* * *

Zhang Ti was in Jiang Ling, Deng Ai mused. If he could talk to Wu's Minister of the Exterior, he might be able to stop this fight by forcing Jiang Wei to stand down due to a reformed alliance. Deng Ai put his arm around Chen Xin.

Turning to Ma Dai, he spoke: "Sir, I'm going to relocate to Xiang Yang. I doubt Jiang Wei will make any progress against a tactician like Lu Kang, and, besides, if we improve relations with Wu instead of shoot at them, it'll be much better for us in the long run."

"Agreed. Move out, Shizai." Ma Dai smiled.

"Yes, sir." Deng Ai saluted.

Both friends did what they could not to laugh. Even Xin, Shi Zuan, and Zichu had to keep themselves from giggling or chuckling. There really was no point in keeping so serious among close friends, right?

* * *

Jiang Wei's army charged forward. "Move forth, you wretched dogs! Move forth and kill these traitors of Jiangdong! We must ensure that Han will prevail over all those who call themselves Chinese, and these filth of Wu will not stop us!" Jiang Wei yelled over the heat of battle.

"Commander, if we continue this reckless charge we'll lose half of our men. Lu Kang is no fool… Unlike you." Xiahou Ba spoke, glaring into Jiang Wei's eyes.

"You dare stand against me?! And you call yourself a warrior of Han. Your family consists of traitors, and you are one as…" "I have the Imperial edict with me, General, and with that edict I have the right to relieve you of your command despite the fact that you outrank me. Don't force me to have you executed, Boyue."

Jiang Wei scoffed. "Bastards…"

"And so it is proper, then, for the warriors of Han to burn innocent civilians like the people of Shang Dang?"

Jiang Wei shut his mouth. These traitors would never let him live this down, would they?

As Jiang Wei and Xiahou Ba bickered, the men of Wu got into position. "The enemy's encampments on the other side of the river seem to be moving about frantically, as though they've noted the fact that Boyue is no longer viewable by them. We should be wary if we send our battlecruisers. I don't think we can shell Jiang Wei with their ballistae if the Shu army is prepared to counter them." A Wu soldier reported to Shen Ying, one of Lu Kang's commanders.

"Which is why the General had us set up catapults all around their encampment. We will begin shelling them shortly. Once they've been broken and demoralized, our main force will charge and send them running. That is when our veteran infantry, hidden in the forest around them, will pounce and strike. The Shu army will be completely surrounded, and the innocents of Shang Dang will be avenged by the Sons of Jiangdong!"

With that said, Shu's warriors continued to glance about, but found no foes they could see. They saw nothing. They heard nothing. The entire atmosphere, besides Jiang Wei's frantic bickering with Xiahou Ba, was completely silent.

"We should alert the general." A Shu Lieutenant noted.

"But he might cut off your head if you show discontent… We'd be labeled traitors to the Han." A Sergeant pointed out.

"And if that happens you'll die and we'll still be in this precarious position." And, as if Heaven wanted to express a prophecy to the sons of Shu, boulders began to fall from the sky, and they crushed several of the Shu encampment's tents and storage pits.

"They've ordered an artillery strike!" Fu Qian, a warrior who was pointed as Jiang Wei's Van Leader, yelled. "Everyone, head for the east and take cover!"

"East, sir? Why not north?" A soldier asked.

"The men of Wu know that our homeland is to the north, so they will most definitely have an ambush there. If we head East we'll likely confuse them and reach the shore. From there we can head north, for the enemy will most definitely not try to hinder our escape in that area."

"Fool!" Jiang Wei growled. "They have many forces to the east, and furthermore we men of Shu, we sons of Han are not cowards! We must fight! Charge, men! Go to the positions from which they are firing shells and strike them! Kill them in Han's name!" And with those words, Jiang Wei led his troops into a charge.

"Men, disregard that order! General Jiang Wei is clearly incompetent for this task!" Xiahou Ba shouted, further confusing their troops. Confused, panicked, and uncertain what to do next, the Shu soldiers decided to run to the north.

Jiang Wei led that small idiotic group that obeyed him towards a Wu artillery post, and found dozens of Wu archers firing upon him the moment he entered their range. Infantry poured towards the center of the camp, cutting down many of Shu's forces. Xiahou Ba was quickly captured, and Fu Qian, leading a small remainder of their men, fled to the east, cutting his way through any troops he found. An unorganized mass of soldiers, most of the survivors of Jiang Wei's unit, ran north and was promptly ambushed by Wu's finest. Despite all that talk, Jiang Wei was promptly defeated yet again. Somehow, through sheer luck, he ran into an area that had been cleared when Wu soldiers leapt away from it to ambush his surviving soldiers, and from there fled the area.

* * *

Deng Ai arrived with his men at the gates of Lu Jiang. Zhang Ti, strangely enough, stood in the middle of the open gates. His soldiers were all armed and fully prepared to charge, yet Zhang Ti was merely standing there.

"Deng Shizai of Ru Nan, I assume you are here to request my surrender?"

"That would be an insult to you, Zhang Juxian of Jian Ye. If you're willing to surrender, I'd be glad to have someone like you in Han's ranks, but I'm merely asking you to hear me out."

"And why do you think your words have any merit to me?" Zhang Ti raised his right eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, first of all, don't you think that this war itself has been absolutely pointless? Han and Wu have been allies for so long. Had Wu not taken Shou Chun, Wei Guan would have been far more secure in his position at Xuzhou, and he would have been able to send reinforcements quickly in assaults on Luoyang. The more often Luoyang got attacked; the more vigorously Shu would have defended the city. We wouldn't be able to advance at all."

"So you do appreciate what we did as your ally, yet you seem to hold that arrogant opinion that China can only find peace under Han."

"You'd prefer our country to be torn into several large pieces, snarling over bits of territory that, by all rights, belong to China as a whole?" Deng Ai crossed his arms.

Zhang Ti froze at those words.

"General, I'd advise you to leave this area immediately... It pains me to know that with creatures such as Jiang Wei and Huang Hao holding high positions, it's impossible for China to be unified soon. Either you or I will die if you continue your stay on Wu's lands." Zhang Ti spoke calmly.

Deng Ai sighed. "Trust me, Sun Hao and Puyang Xing are no better. I'd hate to do this, Zhang Ti... But I'll have to decline your request. The warriors of Shu will either receive a note of surrender, or an agreement to establish a Federation among our states. Otherwise we will declare war."

Zhang Ti turned to his soldiers. "All units, get into position."

Deng Ai's jaw nearly hit the ground as Zhang Ti turned back to him with a stern expression. "If only neither of us had to die, but by serving a cursed regime you made it come to this, Deng Shizai. This is war. Ready your forces and we'll wait for you to charge."

"Very well... Goodbye, Juxian."

"Farewell, Shizai. May your soul find solace in the Nine Golden Springs." With that, the two commanders turned their backs to one another and rushed to the center of their respective units. They could trust that the other wouldn't shoot them until their formations were prepared, at any rate. Both men disagreed on many things, but there was one thing they could heartily agree on: Honor.

* * *

Lu Jiang, once a thriving port city, found itself covered in blood after the battle.

It was not because either commander was a tyrannical, violent bastard, no. This tragedy came about because both commanding officers were far too stubborn to set aside their duties. Both men, obsessed with upholding honor and ensuring that their respective kingdom emerged victorious, found their soldiers suffering greatly. Zhang Ti had to defend Wu at all costs, and Deng Ai's many victories had finally gotten to his head.

And, thus, the battle proved to be a massacre.

Deng Ai's army quickly set up a forward camp as close to Lu Jiang's wall as possible. After all, they needed a place from which they could move quickly and strike the enemy, since Zhang Ti had too few soldiers to risk making a strike and getting that unit killed from an ambush.

In response, Zhang Ti ordered all four gates to get shut, and had his archers place themselves at the battlements. From there, they continued to rain arrows upon the invading Shu army.

Deng Ai stroked his chin as he ordered his men to pull back. They needed to strike wisely, or not at all. Zhang Ti was not an idiot.

Shu's cavalry started to gallop in circles around the city, and groups of infantry started closing in on each gate.

Suddenly, the west gate opened. Nothing came out…

A Shu commander, noting that he'd get a raise if he attempted an invasion, led his company into the gate with swords drawn.

Suddenly, the gate closed, and the Shu army could hear their comrades scream in pain. It was an ambush, and the Wu troops tore those fools apart.

Then, the south gate opened.

Several soldiers charged, wanting to avenge their friends, but they met a storm of arrows. Many of Shu's troops turned and ran while others got facefulls of bolts from the Wu lines. Wu archers were lined up in front of the gate, firing for dear life, and thus no Shu unit could break their line.

Eventually, that gate closed, leaving many warriors dead in front of the gate.

"Set up artillery. We will shell them until they capitulate." Sima Wang ordered.

Just when Shi Zuan got their catapults ready, the east gate opened, letting out scores of mounted archers and swift cavalry troops that hacked through their Shu foes and arrowed down those who tried to harass the party. As the gate closed behind them, these Wu horsemen snaked along the Shu lines, cutting their way to the catapults. A few rounds struck the city, but shortly afterwards several of Shu's catapults were cut to shreds. Riding swiftly and evasively, the Wu cavalry units avoided the majority of the Shu infantry pursuing them, and their archers helped keep Shu cavalry at bay. They slipped around the Shu lines and entered through the north gate, which had archers on the battlements gunning down any Shu unit that got too close.

Shi Zuan, who had narrowly escaped a spear to the chest, groaned. "This guy… I can't help but feel these strategies were used before."

Deng Ai shook his head. "I use some of these tactics every now and then, and so did Xuanbo… How does this guy know of them? Better yet, why didn't I spot them in progress before it was too late? We're going to have to use pikemen, and set up a trap for his cavalry. Shi Zuan, you head north and tell General Ma Dai that we need more artillery. If we keep Zhang Ti holed in Lu Jiang, we can get reinforcements gradually and he'll eventually be forced to surrender due to lack of soldiers."

With a salute, Shizai's personal bodyguard left towards Ru Nan, since the city held the closest major fort that Shu had and could easily spare many catapults for Deng Ai's troops.

* * *

While Shi Zuan rode to the north, Jiang Wei tried to beg Jiang Wan to let him march out once more.

"You proved incompetent yet again. Your entire unit suffered greatly, and Lu Kang has several officers as prisoners of war, including Xiahou Ba. By what Fu Qian has told me, Xiahou Ba initiated Imperial Edict 4572, which dictated that he could take command in the event you proved unable to lead. Unfortunately, before he could carry it out the enemy struck and we were defeated. Your actions in Shang Dang cannot be forgotten, and since you've failed in your mission and allowed more of our warriors to die, why should I give you a post?" Jiang Wan crossed his arms.

"I am a loyal servant of Han, Prime Minister! I can lead our soldiers to victory over the rebels! Those traitors must be stopped!..." Jiang Wei begged.

At that moment another messenger appeared. Bowing, he handed a scroll to Jiang Wan.

"The Emperor has sent you a personal edict, Prime Minister. I apologize for interrupting but it is deemed extremely urgent."

Jiang Wan sighed and shook his head. Opening the scroll, his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…" He groaned.

Jiang Wei stared at the Prime Minister, and Jiang Wan narrowed his eyes.

"Be glad His Majesty thinks highly of you, Jiang Wei. He states that if you fail in combat, it is not due to your incompetence but due to the enemy's strong will. The Emperor thinks that you'd be better off as Chief Army Inspector, so that you can watch over our troops and train as well as rally our entire army while the other commanders go to fight."

Jiang Wei bowed low. "Thank you, Prime Minister."

Jiang Wan laughed bitterly. "Oh, trust me, Boyue. If I were His Majesty I'd have you killed for what you did to Shang Dang. Adding more dead to your tally makes me trust you even less. You should be glad that you have favor with the Emperor himself, or I'd personally kill you for your crimes."

Jiang Wei gulped as he quickly slipped away.

* * *

The rocks flew, crashing into unseen structures behind Lu Jiang's wall.

Deng Ai crossed his fingers as the volley continued. Would Heaven forgive him for ordering the strike? Would enough people in Lu Jiang survive to see the next moonrise?

Clenching his fists and closing his eyes with shame, the warrior of Ru Nan looked away.

When the dust finally began to settle, the south gate opened.

A single Wu commander emerged. Staggering forth, he collapsed in front of the General Who Conquers the East.

"We… Surrender… Please, just cease your fire…" The red-clad warrior gasped. He stared at Deng Ai with pleading eyes.

Deng Ai turned to the waiting army behind him.

"Medical personnel, go on ahead and enter the city. You must hurry! The people of Lu Jiang need you help more than ever."

His medics ran through their lines, rushing into the city knowing that if they were lax in their duties Wu would never forgive them.

Shizai turned to the commander with a questioning look in his eyes.

The commander seemed to read his mind. "You happy now? Zhang Ti is dead. Towards the end of your volley a boulder crushed him as he called for more men to pick up bows and help our archers on the battlements."

Deng Ai's eyes widened, and he shook his head. No, Heaven would not forgive him on this day. Now he was sure of that.

* * *

News in Dong Wu does not travel slowly.

Upon hearing what happened in Lu Jiang, Lu Kang was appalled.

"I attended Deng Shizai's wedding. He is no bloodthirsty demon, so how could he deal so much damage to the city? Have these Shu warriors truly gone mad?"

"General… Enemy forces have entered firing range." A soldier rushed to Lu Kang side and bowed low.

"This is the end. Once Shou Chun falls we will have to abandon Xuzhou. All units, fire at will… Protect this area with your lives." Lu Kang drew a sword and rushed down the steps of their battlements. In these times, it would be better to engage the enemy head on than to flee like a dirty coward.

* * *

Ma Dai saw Lu Kang and his men emerge from the north gate.

"So this is their last stand. Once Lu Kang falls Wu will have no more able commanders to hold their positions… But even if Ding Feng lived through his illness, Wu would still be beaten. Even Ding Feng couldn't stand against Shu's three finest commanders. Wei Yan, you shall personally lead a legion of troops from the west. We should make moves to strike the capital now while Lu Kang is trying his best to hold Shou Chun."

"Very… Well…" Wei Yan nodded and rode off.

With his colleague deployed, Ma Dai prepared his army for the carnage awaiting them.

* * *

Three hundred thousand warriors, the last of Wu's finest men, gathered together before the gates of Shou Chun.

Five hundred thousand foes descended upon them.

Each man of Wu fought like a monster…

But their struggles were not enough.

When the dust cleared, twenty thousand wounded soldiers stood their ground, or collapsed out of exhaustion. They all wore red.

Seventy thousand armed men stood strong, surrounding these survivors. They wore green.

Ma Dai wanted to praise each of these surviving warriors. Both sides fought well, but so many were dead. All this blood, all this pain was given in the name of Chinese honor.

The son of Xi Liang felt both proud of the warriors here and ashamed of the circumstances, but he was not alone.

Lu Kang lowered his spear. Turning to his men, he spoke: "We need not sacrifice any more of our brothers… We fought like men, and more than four hundred thousand invaders are dead because of us…"

Ma Dai listened intently, but his eyes widened when Lu Kang emerged from his formation.

"General of Shu, I surrender… The people of Wu should not suffer any longer, and as long as I am alive I can lead them to happier days…"

"That you will, Brave son of Jiangdong. That you will." Ma Dai smiled.

* * *

Puyang Xing, noting that the world was crashing down upon him, drew a dagger and pounced on his Emperor.

Sun Hao, the man who had tormented his people for decades, was thus dispatched quickly and painlessly.

The treacherous Prime Minister then wanted to show his head to the Shu army. Hopefully they'd grant him leniency.

What he didn't expect, though, was an arrow to the back. He fell, not knowing who shot him.

Zhuge Dan lowered his bow and sighed. "I turned my back on Wei, and never had a chance to do something good for our people. Now, that bastard is dead… Han can be restored without snakes in its midst."

With the death of Emperor Sun Hao, the people of Wu, tired from both Sun's corrupt reign and from the war against Shu, were eager to lay down their arms and give in. Lu Kang, well known across China for his deeds, was given the rank of Imperial Protector of Yangzhou, along with the additional rank of General Who Stabilizes the South.

With Wu thus pacified, and Han victorious once more, Deng Ai, Ma Dai, and Wei Yan led the army north, to capital Luoyang, where the Imperial Capital would finally be reestablished. Now, with China unified, Nan Han could finally take its place beside its glorious predecessors. Han would prevail forevermore!

* * *

1. Many years have passed since the start of this story (or technically the story this branches out of.)


	14. Long Live the Han

‚Chapter 14: Long Live The Han

As the warriors of Nan Han returned to their homes, and as the war came to a close, Prime Minister Jiang Wan, Regent Marshal Ma Dai, and Imperial Guardian Fei Yi gathered all officers to the capital. They were going to establish a new Han government that would not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors; otherwise all their toils would be in vain.

Of course, the very first task of the day would be to figure out exactly what to do with the former Regent Marshall...

* * *

Deng Ai personally led Jiang Wei to the trial chamber, where Jiang Wan and the others were eagerly waiting.

"To think I'd be punished by an old Wei rebel... Does Heaven have any sense of justice?" Jiang Wei sighed.

"Apparently not, when it let you lead the Battle of Shang Dang." Deng Ai replied bitterly.

"Oh, so you put me at fault for one thing I did. Besides, it was a city of traitors. I helped purge them."

"And that is why you must be punished."

"Speak on, rebel. Heaven cannot stand one who has no sense of loyalty like you."

And as the two rivals bickered, the chamber doors opened.

* * *

  
As Prime Minister of the newly united Nan Han, Jiang Wan had enough headaches for any sane person to deal with.

To have Jiang Wei be tried for this matter was a necessity. But it was an absolutely irritating necessity and Jiang Wan wished he didn't have to be here.

"Commander Jiang Wei, your actions of late have been troubling, to say the least. You destroyed an entire city of civilians and caused dissidence among our forces in our campaign against Jin. When you were generously given the chance to redeem yourself, you sent our forces in a suicide march against the armies of Wu. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jiang Wan sighed. He knew he was in for some excuse relating to 'the glory of Han,' but protocol demanded that he ask nonetheless.

"Prime Minister, with all due respect you sound as if you simply accept the fact that traitors and forces of questionable moral standing have taken control of key sectors of our army and of the Empire..."

But before Jiang Wei could finish, Ma Dai spoke up.

"General, with all due respect, I don't think you've realized that the reason you are put on trial is because you yourself have committed acts that are forcing us to question your 'moral standing.'"

And Jiang Wei was appalled.

"How dare you?! I am a loyal son of Han and I'll..." He shot out of his seat.

"As you were, General." Jiang Wan tried to keep him calm. A fight in court would definitely make things a lot worse than they already were.

"Thank you, Prime Minister. At least someone's willing to listen to a loyal son of Han." Jiang Wei glared at Ma Dai, who shared a tired glance with Fei Yi, Deng Ai, and several of the other officers gathered at court.

Jiang Wan had to force himself not to cough or roll his eyes as he spoke: "Please continue your testimony, General Jiang Wei."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. As I was saying, I suspected treachery and heresy among our own forces during our campaign against Jin. Shang Dang, once a Han city, had become a fortress filled with questionable people and a haven for vile ministers, all controlled by an Emperor who enjoyed torture and brutally suppressing everything Han, everything humanity stood for.

"Therefore, it was fitting for me to burn that city, to destroy everything that Jin stood for, for only then could the city, like a forest after a mighty flame, restore itself. That was my intention. I am well aware that some innocents and, perhaps, captured prisoners of Han were in the city at that time, but their deaths were justified in that the Greater Good was achieved." Jiang Wei bowed low.

"What 'Greater Good' is there in killing civilians? How is the Han so merciful and glorious if it disregards the deaths of so many people?!" Deng Ai growled. His hand flew to the handle of his blade, but, no, he had to keep himself from drawing his sword and cutting down this heartless bastard. Heaven could not forgive Jiang Wei, yet it would also refuse to forgive Deng Ai if he acted too rashly.

Jiang Wan could only sigh.

"Your loyalty to Han is remarkable…"

And most of the ministers at court turned to him in surprise.

"But it is horribly misguided. No matter how passionate you are about restoring the Han and ensuring that we all find unity under its banner, you killed so many innocent people. Regardless if you are a loyal 'son of Han' or not, you are clearly not fit to be in any position in the court of Nan Han. You are a criminal and a man who has betrayed what the law expects of honorable citizens and officials of Han, and for that you must reap your just punishment. For the deaths of the six hundred thousand citizens of the city of Shang Dang, you are to be executed as the court of law dictates. Good bye, Jiang Boyue." Jiang Wan waved his fan.

Huang Hao stood up. "Jiang Wei is an honorable son of Han! This Prime Minister is clearly a conniving bastard who wants to destroy all that Han stands for! All units, take him down and ensure that Han shall prevail forevermore!"

Silence spread over the court as a thousand eyes turned to the Head Eunuch.

"What? Why aren't any of you moving? This 'Prime Minister' is a traitor, a murderer! He is about to kill a hero and none of you will stand for General Jiang?"

But before he could continue speaking, Commander Fu Qian stepped forth and captured the Han official.

"Speaking of which, I had intended to try all further suspects in a recent series of crimes committed at court." Jiang Wan sighed as Huang Hao was dragged on the stand.

"What crimes do you speak of?! We are honorable ministers of Han. It is you, a corrupt, heartless, tyrannical Prime Minister who is plotting to remove every single loyal officer at court. All units, kill him!" Huang Hao practically yelled at Jiang Wan, who just waved his fan.

"Zhuge Kongming entrusted the rank of Prime Minister to me upon his death. I can assure you that his trust was not misplaced, Head Eunuch. However, I doubt you have the rights to that title any further, once court has been adjourned." Jiang Wan replied with a sigh.

"As Imperial Guardian, I shall bring these sources of evidence to the stand." Fei Yi stood, revealing a series of scrolls.

"These are letters between Huang Hao and General of the Central Army Yan Yu, aren't they?" Deng Zhi, Minister of Internal Affairs, inquired. As the keeper of that rank, he served as the impartial judge, while Jiang Wan was in charge of this trial.

"Indeed… Minister Deng, please read them so that this entire assembly may hear what they are saying." Fei Yi nodded.

"I object! This is an invasion of privacy! You are disregarding the rules of propriety and, by all rights, I outrank half of the people in this room! I order you not to read those letters, Minister Deng Zhi!" Huang Hao yelled.

"Overruled." Fei Yi and Jiang Wan muttered as they glanced at each other. It was reassuring that most of the uncorrupted ministers of court just happened to be those on the higher end of the totem pole.

"Very well, I shall begin:

_General, with Commanders Deng Ai, Jiang Wei, Ma Dai, and others moving to the north, it is clear that the capital will be unprotected…_

The situation is perfect, considering our agreement. Our Emperor, that simpleton, will be very happy if you personally guard his palace. He will definitely promote you, and if you would be so kind as to, persay, negotiate some higher pay from him, that would be best…

And you should hand some this way for, after all, I'm the one who helped you get where you are in the first place. I helped you gain the rank of General of the Right, and ever since your blunder at Qishan I helped you get promoted to General of the Central Army. You haven't thanked me for that yet, have you?

"Everyone, if you remember, Yan Yu was the cause for our army's dreadful defeat at Qishan, which allowed the Wei army to brutally overwhelm our forces… No offense to Commander Deng Ai or Lady Chen Xin, of course."

"None taken." Chen Xin spoke for them both. "As Minister of the Exterior I personally think Yan Yu should have his rank revoked and be given the rank of Colonel…"

"You're too generous, Xin." Ma Dai spoke up. "I think we should demote him to Sergeant for accepting such a bribe, or if the Prime Minister is willing, we should just kick him out of our army altogether. We can't afford officers who would be willing to take bribes at all. Corruption cannot be tolerated."

"Agreed. Is there any additional evidence, Minister Fei?" Jiang Wan spoke.

"Evidence? I have some." Sima Wang spoke as he stepped forward.

"Minister Sima, you do not have the rights to be he-…" Huang Hao was cut off by Chen Xin.

"I explicitly requested that Minister Sima Wang come to this trial. As Minister of the Exterior, I outrank you, Head Eunuch. Go on, Zichu." (1,)

"Right. As I was saying. Here is a letter I found in my cousin's carriage. Apparently his soldiers simply left the carriage as it stood after cutting down their leader." Sima Wang handed a scroll to Deng Zhi, who read it as follows:

_"Your majesty, I must thank you for your prompt payment. In accordance with our terms, I will try to convince Emperor Liu Chan to stall Nan Han's invasion of your glorious Empire of Da Jin as soon as possible. It is clear that warmongers have taken complete control of Han's army and I find this rather sickening. You are right that nations ought to be on friendly terms with one another and I see no reason why your nation cannot keep your territory._

However, please be advised that for my services of holding back those violent Han troops, you will need to increase payments monthly. I will assure you, though, that I will use all my power to uphold our agreements, as long as you are prompt with your generous donations."

"That's preposterous! I would never accept a bribe from an enemy nation!" Huang Hao yelled and snarled, but he was held down.

"This has the Jin Imperial Crest on the letter. Only Jin's central government can apply that seal. It's genuine…" Deng Zhi stroked his chin.

From a distance, they could hear Jiang Wei yell: "Traitor! Heretic! You've betrayed all that Han has stood for! Even if this 'Nan Han' government has betrayed Han, I am shocked that when Han was genuine you were given the title of Head Eunuch! You are a filthy impostor, and if I am to die, you should be tortured slowly and killed with a thousand needles thrust into your body!"

And for the first time in his life, Deng Ai heartily agreed with his old rival.

* * *

  
All officers who were associated with Huang Hao were immediately demoted based on their acceptance of bribes or other corrupt deeds from that man. A few, like Yan Yu, were demoted to the rank of Commoner, and treated accordingly. Needless to say, Huang Hao himself was taken to the gallows. Out of respect to Jiang Wei, the corrupted Head Eunuch would die first.

So Jiang Wan now had a few headaches taken care of, but there were still a few things to "set straight," as Xin would put it.

Firstly, the fact that Chen Xin was Minister of the Exterior enraged several Han noblemen, officers, and even commoners who had heard of her promotion. Many young women demanded to know why they were not given that right, and several officials, all of whom being male, protested the situation. Xin had not taken the Imperial Exam, so she had no right to be an officer.

In response, Xin agreed to participate in a debate on the issue, asking her mother Li Hua to join in the discussion. The legendary tongues that Chen Tai had to deal with throughout his life were now pointed at those who would maintain a fatal tradition.

The ministers of Han who felt most strongly about this issue gathered together within the Imperial Court. His Majesty Liu Chan himself agreed to attend this groundbreaking debate, a debate that would likely tear the innards of Han society. The question is, would it help completely reform all of China, or would it only lead to more chaos among Han's daughters and sons?  


* * *

The first to speak was the Prime Minister himself.

"Lady Chen, before we begin this discussion, I'd like to personally thank you for what you have done for Han. I think that, disregarding tradition and protocol, had you not received your rank and utilized it accordingly, Han would never have been restored. Had you not helped crush Jin positions to the north, and had you not utilized your father's ties with General Guanqiu Jian in our dual assault on Da Jin, Nan Han would not have been able to maintain its hold on our capitals. At best, Luoyang would constantly be on alert, and Jin forces would have been able to raid us often. Shu Han would be living in fear if you, a woman, were not our Minister of the Exterior."

Chen Xin raised an eyebrow. "And what does my gender have anything to do with anything? I fulfilled my duties that my station required; in fact I excelled in them and ensured Han's stability. Why do you question my appointment?"

"We question your appointment, Madam, because you never took the Imperial Examinations. Whoever appointed you disregarded the rules of propriety and Confucian legal standards. From a Legalist perspective your entire administration is null and void and you should be banished or even executed for your disregard of the law. You are a woman, and thus you should not have concerned yourself with the affairs of men…" Zong Yu, Minister of Works, explained.

"And you feel it is in your place to lecture me about the rules of propriety? I am well aware of the Classics, and I assure you that I fulfilled my duties as a parent. Yes, I was not attending to my sons and daughters nearly as often as I would have liked, but I was able to ensure that they'd fulfill their duties to society. My firstborn, Deng Zhong, is a Colonel within General Ma Dai's unit. My second child, Deng Qiu, is a clerk among Minister Fei Yi's staff, and will likely be promoted due to his merits and talents. My daughter Deng Hua has helped Minister Fei gather information regarding the lives of our peasants and less-fortunate folk within our borders. Even my daughter has successfully contributed to the court, so can you question my fulfillment of my womanly duties?

"Furthermore, if you idiots haven't realized it yet, no man was qualified of holding the rank of Minister of the Exterior at that critical moment. All men who were qualified were already in top military posts due to our lack of staff. Prime Minister Zhuge Kongming, Minister Fa Xiaozhi, and Baimei were all dead since then, and thus we lost so many crucial officers that it took three men each to fulfill their roles. (2.) With all our talents forced to take other positions, no one was left to hold the duties of that vital office, so I took command and performed beyond what was expected of me. If you think I'm unqualified due to incompetence or criminal activity, I'll step down, but don't discriminate and demote me simply because I am a woman!" Xin snarled, startling everyone in the room.

Li Hua exchanged hand signals with Ma Dai, and as the two closed in on Chen Xin, Dong Yun, Minister of the Interior, began to speak, and they both stopped in mid step.

"She is right, Minister Zong Yu. You are correct in that Confucian law dictates that only he who passes the examinations can take duties in office, but it seems that many who take the exams and earn office prove to be mediocre in abilities and talent. In those wretched times when Da Jin was still threatening us, Lady Chen stood forth and took the rank of Minister of the Exterior. She crushed the rebel forces and ensured Nan Han's victory. She alone proved more talented than a thousand successful examinees. This proves that women are capable of fulfilling the duties of office, and we would be fools to exclude them from helping to contribute to our glorious Han."

"Minister Dong, these 'reforms' you propose will tear our society in half. Confucius himself dictated that men and women should fulfill their own duties, and that both are equal…" Jiang Wan spoke.

"Yes, both should be equal, but has anyone paid attention to that line? No one. Our sisters have been treated as inferiors because, apparently, men's work is more dignified and useful than woman's work. Heaven knows that if my wife and my handmaids weren't cleaning the house every two days, the place would be an uninhabitable mess. Women's work should never have been considered undignified or inferior from the beginning, yet it has and thus our sisters suffer. Furthermore, it's clear that women are perfectly capable of fulfilling several duties that have been attributed to men. Thus, why should we bar them from taking the examinations just like any other man?"

"True, we should consider women's work equal to men's, but if women start doing men's work, who will be left to do women's work, may I ask?"

"To that I answer: whoever said men can't do women's work?"

"Xiuzhao, you aren't serious, are you? You are a High Minister, you could hire a handmaid, as you already stated you have, for such tasks." (3.)

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can't hire male servants to do your tasks, and, furthermore, why are you so opposed to the idea?"

"… If we do this, there will be many who will speak up against us."

"There were many who stood before Han's armies when all we held was the Province of Sichuan. Did that stop us from reuniting China? I don't think so." Dong Yun smirked.

Jiang Wan froze, but his mouth began to curve upward ever so slightly, and he waved his fan. "Imperial Guardian, what say you to the Minister of the Interior's proposed social reform?"

Fei Yi nodded enthusiastically. "I support this reform. Siblings of both genders should do what they can for the good of China, and we should not bar talent from serving the court. We should allow women to take the Imperial examinations alongside men, though in different rooms and with female instructors as our ethical views would allow, and, furthermore, restrictions based on a person's sex can no longer be tolerated."

"Understood. As Prime Minister of Nan Han, we shall relay this to the various provinces. May Han move forth to a new, shared age."

Chen Xin and Li Hua shared a smile. A new age had finally begun!  


* * *

It was a time for change within China. As Jiang Wan predicted, many spoke ill of such ideals. If Women could stand and serve in the court, then what of brides and handmaids? Could they turn on their husbands and the father of the family? Could the mother outrank the father? Such notions were preposterous, yet the law was enforced, and soon young girls began to study for the exams under the eyes of eunuchs, as there were no qualified female instructors at that time.

As the years passed, female instructors and tutors began work within the various provinces. There were women governors and ministers, and more women began to take positions at court. However, military ranks for women were still limited, as men were unwilling to let their sisters die in battle and thus lose their ability to sire a next generation because of the sickening realities of wartime, but slowly both the Civil and Military sector began to see more and more females in service.

With this unprecedented change so early in Chinese history, by the time the Muslim traders arrived in China, they were appalled to see so many females, though wearing traditional attire and upholding the Confucian ideal of humility, walking along on the streets and holding government positions. Both Europe and the Islamic states were surprised upon learning of this world to the East, a world where women, as well as men, could take power without being thought of as "stepping out of place."

And so, because a few men decided to turn from the cruel society they lived in, History was changed forever. Because men like Ma Dai, Deng Ai, Sima Wang, and Wei Yan had made the decision to question their rulers, Han found a new path to tread. Because women like Chen Xin and Li Hua rose and refused to follow the shackles that had bound their fellow sisters for generations, a new Han was born.

_Fin_  


* * *

1, Minister of Internal Affairs is not the rank of "Minister of the Interior," for it is slightly more specialized and thus is of a slightly lower division. Though Head Eunuch does outrank that rank due to the fact that the Head Eunuch has a direct contact with the Emperor, a Head Eunuch could never hope to outrank the Minister of the Interior.

2. Zhuge Kongming is Zhuge Liang, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Xiaozhi is Fa Zheng's style name, and Baimei is Ma Liang's nickname. Baimei literally translates to "white eyebrows," which is Ma Liang's famous nickname.

3. Xiuzhao is Dong Yun's style name.


	15. Officer List and Glossary

Here is the other Misc. info. If you think it has to be updated, just tell me.

Chapter 15: Officer List and Glossary. (For The Stuttering Stallion series)

(Stat list included based on this series, for you ROTK players.

(If anyone cares, please inform me and I will fill in any missing officers.)

**Commanders of Da Wei** mentioned in this series:

**Deng Ai**, Styled Shizai

Intelligence: 94  
Politics: 80  
Leadership: 97  
War: 82  
Charisma: 38

Historical Ranks held: General who Stabilizes the West (Zhen Xi Jiang Jun.), Governor of Ru Nan

**Chen Tai**, Styled Xuanbo

Intelligence: 95  
Politics: 86  
Leadership: 95  
War: 81  
Charisma: 62

Historical Ranks held: General who Subdues the West, Minister of Works, Inspector of Bingzhou

**Zhong Hui**, Styled Shiji

Intelligence: 90  
Politics: 91  
Leadership: 82  
War: 76  
Charisma: 48

Historical Ranks held: General who Stabilizes the West

**Sima Yi**, Styled Zhongda

Intelligence: 97  
Politics: 99  
Leadership: 87  
War: 78  
Charisma: 71

Historical Ranks held: Prime Minister

**Sima Zhao**, Styled Zishang

Intelligence: 96  
Politics: 99  
Leadership: 90  
War: 66  
Charisma: 74

Historical Ranks held: Prime Minister

**Sima Wang**, Styled Zichu

Intelligence: 94  
Politics: 92  
Leadership: 70  
War: 48  
Charisma: 49

Historical Ranks held: General of Wei (Did not hold a specific title)

Jia Xu, Styled Wenhe

Intelligence: 98  
Politics: 99  
Leadership: 89  
War: 54  
Charisma: 70

Historical Ranks held: Grand Tutor, General Who Promotes Righteousness (how ironic)

Cheng Yu, Styled Zhongde

Intelligence: 94  
Politics: 96  
Leadership: 48  
War: 40  
Charisma: 60

Historical Ranks held: General of Chariots and Cavalry, Member of the Secretariat (he really should have been given a much higher post), Governor of Jiyang

Li Dian, Styled Mancheng

Intelligence: 77  
Politics: 54  
Leadership: 84  
War: 80  
Charisma: 76

Historical Ranks held: General who Breaks the Catiffs, Governor of Lihu

**Guo Huai**, Styled Boji

Intelligence: 84  
Politics: 70  
Leadership: 93  
War: 87  
Charisma: 60

Historical Ranks Held: General of the Left, Commander of the Western Legion, Secretary to the Prime Minister

**Guanqiu Jian**, Styled Zhonggong

Intelligence: 72  
Politics: 66  
Leadership: 95  
War: 90  
Charisma: 65

Historical Ranks held: Controller of the North

**Shu Han officers** mentioned:

**Zhuge Liang**, Styled Kongming

Intelligence: 98 (I have my reasons. I could spend three days debating this, but I won't.)  
Politics: 100  
Leadership: 93  
War: 35  
Charisma: 90

Historical Ranks held: Do I even need to say it? Prime Minister

**Jiang Wei**, Styled Boyue:

Intelligence: 92, but at times 61, and sometimes 33  
Politics: 76  
Leadership: 60 (For the deaths of all those who followed him.)  
War: 90 (He killed Guo Huai in this fic and in the novel, for Heaven's sake.)  
Charisma: 88

Historical Ranks held: Regent Marshal, Minister of War

Jiang Wan, Styled Gongyan

Intelligence: 96  
Politics: 95  
Leadership: 80  
War: 40  
Charisma: 65

Historical Ranks held: Practically Prime Minister (Regent, not Regent Marshal)

**Wei Yan**, Styled Wenchang

Intelligence: 80  
Politics: 66  
Leadership: 85  
War: 95  
Charisma: 25

Historical Ranks held: General who Conquers the West, Marquis of Nanzheng

(Wei Yan wasn't exactly needed in the finale of Blazing a Trail. If you want to know, he lived to a ripe old age, as did Shi Zuan and Sima Wang. They all (main protagonists) got married and had kids. Happy? XD)

**Ma Dai**

Intelligence: 76  
Politics: 70  
Leadership: 84  
War: 92  
Charisma: 52

Historical Ranks held: General Who Pacifies the North, Marquis of Chen Cang

Fei Yi, Styled Wenwei

Intelligence: 82  
Politics: 90  
Leadership: 50  
War: 37  
Charisma: 60

Historical Ranks held: General-in-Chief , Head of the Imperial Secretarial Office (Should have been Imperial Guardian / Minister of the Interior)

Dong Yun, Styled Xiuzhao

Intelligence: 84  
Politics: 92  
Leadership: 51  
War: 39  
Charisma: 64

Historical Ranks held: High Minister (Should have been Fei Yi's superior, though I made him a lower rank in the fic just because. :P)

Huang Hao

Intelligence: 87  
Politics: 94  
Leadership: 10  
War: 20  
Charisma: 5

Historical Ranks held: Head Eunuch

**Liu Chan**, Emperor

Intelligence: 51 (Was a poet)  
Politics: 2  
Leadership: 1  
War: 40  
Charisma: 15

**Dong Wu officers** mentioned:

**Lu Kang**, Styled Youjie

Intelligence: 93  
Politics: 80  
Leadership: 97  
War: 70  
Charisma: 76

Historical Ranks held: General-in-Chief who Maintains the Army, Governor of Yizhou

**Zhang Ti**, Styled Juxian

Intelligence: 81  
Politics: 77  
Leadership: 80  
War: 60  
Charisma: 75

Historical ranks held: Prime Minister

**Zhuge Ke**, Styled Yuanxun

Intelligence: 90  
Politics: 94  
Leadership: 65  
War: 55  
Charisma: 60

Historical ranks held: Imperial Guardian

**Sun Hao**, Emperor

Intelligence: 54  
Politics: 60  
Leadership: 1 (As a Wuist, I hate this man and Zhuge Ke with pure passion.)  
War: 52  
Charisma: 10

**Zhou Yu**, Styled Gongjin

Intelligence: 99 (Again, I will not debate this.)  
Politics: 92  
Leadership: 99  
War: 72  
Charisma: 95

Historical ranks held: Commander in Chief, Marquis of Jiangxia

Xu Sheng, Styled Wenxiang

Intelligence: 86  
Politics: 61  
Leadership: 94  
War: 85  
Charisma: 46

Historical ranks held: General who Pacifies the East, Marquis of Wuhu

**Ding Feng**, Styled Chengyuan

Intelligence: 72  
Politics: 60  
Leadership: 88  
War: 86  
Charisma: 52

Historical Ranks held: Regent Marshal, Marquis of the Capital District

**Dong Han Officers** mentioned:

**Liu Xie**, Emperor Xian

Intelligence: 60  
Politics: 55  
Leadership: 30  
War: 45  
Charisma: 40

Jia Fan (I consider him Dong Han):

Intelligence: 77  
Politics: 61  
Leadership: 50  
War: 40  
Charisma: 65

Dong Cheng:

Intelligence: 72  
Politics: 64  
Leadership: 51  
War: 43  
Charisma: 70

**Da Jin Officers** mentioned:

**Yang Hu**, Styled Shuzi

Intelligence: 91  
Politics: 87  
Leadership: 90  
War: 83  
Charisma: 74

Historical Ranks held: Defender of Xiangyang

**Du Yu**, Styled Yuankai

Intelligence: 86  
Politics: 81  
Leadership: 91  
War: 86  
Charisma: 60

Historical Ranks held: General of the Right

**Semi-Original Character**s:

**Chen Xin**

Intelligence: 94  
Politics: 97  
Leadership: 90  
War: 67  
Charisma: 84

Facts: Deng Ai had a wife. No one knows her name.

**Shi Zuan**

Intelligence: 68  
Politics: 54  
Leadership: 92  
War: 98  
Charisma: 61

Facts: One of Deng Ai's officers.

**Yang Xin**

Intelligence: 72  
Politics: 61  
Leadership: 93  
War: 86  
Charisma: 69

Facts: One of Deng Ai's officers

**Li Hua**

Intelligence: 96  
Politics: 98  
Leadership: 75  
War: 33  
Charisma: 82

Facts: Chen Tai had a wife. No one knows her name.

Chen Wen

Intelligence: 93  
Politics: 90  
Leadership: 60  
War: 50  
Charisma: 65

Facts: Was a clerk in the court of Da Jin

Cao Bang

Intelligence: 65  
Politics: 70  
Leadership: 60  
War: 52  
Charisma: 50

Facts: Wei official. Helped Deng Ai out when Shizai was younger, but when Shizai tried to return the favor, he had already passed away.

Liu Bao

Intelligence: 60  
Politics: 65  
Leadership: 80  
War: 85  
Charisma: 84

Facts: Tribal leaders tended to be decent leaders and warriors.


End file.
